Got You
by deewriter1
Summary: My first attempt at a Samcedes fanfic, check it out and let me know if I should continue. College Sam and famous Mercedes. Rated M if I continue. I do not own Glee or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**I miss you**

_**And I you, what are you doing?**_

**I'm in class trying to not think of how I wish I was kissing you instead**

_**Awww honey I wish I could be there…I'm happy you texted because I have some news**_

**What's up?! **

_**Well, they've extended my tour, I'll be gone another month**_

**Seriously babe?! And this is something you thought you should tell me through a text, while I'm in class no less! **

_**I'm so sorry Sam! I couldn't hear your voice, it would just make me hurt worse. **_

**Mercy I can't talk right now, I need to focus, I'll call you…**

_**Ok babe, I love you?!**_

_**?**_

**I love you too Mercy, bye…**

Sam put his phone into his pocket and rose to a commotion coming from the left door of the auditorium. Students were leaving their seats and Sam panicked thinking it was an attack. He rushed to his feet, now looking at the door and noticed no one was pushing their way out. Someone was pushing their way in. He couldn't see who it was, so it piqued his interest a bit. Still upset by the news from his girlfriend, he decided to sit and wait to see who the special person was. He soon found out when he heard his name called through the amplified speakers.

"Samuel Evans. Is Samuel Evans here," The voice said. Sam immediately stood up and ran to the podium recognizing the voice. The huge crowd parted to make room for Sam to get through. When he arrived, a huge smile appeared on his face as he looked in his beautiful girlfriend's face.

Watching her boyfriend's shock, Mercedes Jones, continued to speak. "Samuel Evans, I am here to let you know that your girlfriend has gotten you." With a quick move, Sam wrapped Mercedes in his arms and kissed her senseless. The crowd around them grasped and a few AWWS were released along with some jealous glares.


	2. As bad as I do

**Still getting my head around everything, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes. I'm thinking this will be a little snippet story, no real drama just humorous little things throughout the relationship and how they handle their different lifestyles. Some chapters will tie in together, others may have time jumps. Thanks for reading...again let me know what you think.**

Sam and Mercedes walked out of the auditorium with an array of eyes watching their every move. Sam being the star baseball player for Ohio State, didn't shock anyone by being the affectionate boyfriend of one Mercedes "Diva" Jones. By the time they made it to Sam's on campus apartment, they were completely wrapped up into each other.

"You know I have to get you back right," Sam said walking into his apartment. "What are you going to do Sammy? You can't top that," Mercedes said while walking up to Sam and rubbing his back. He gave off a low moan and looked into her eyes. "You'll never see it coming," He said.

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waste and began to kiss her softly. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened. With fierceness, Sam proceeded to guide Mercedes to his bedroom just in case his roommates decided to come home early. Opening his door, he began to attack Mercedes neck while pressing his hips into her torso, letting himself guide her to his bed. He stopped his attack only to look into her eyes, whisper I've missed you and attacked her lips again. He gently laid her on his bed, sensing his love was fully aroused and ready for whatever he had in store for him.

She truly missed him. It had been 3 months since her tour began and 2 months since the last time she was able to kiss him like this and have him touch her like that. She needed it. She loved it. Suddenly, on the brink of her want, Sam stopped his movements. She watched at him as he stood and headed to his TV, turned it on and walked back to his bed to sit like nothing happed, like they weren't in the middle of this glorious make out session.

Upset, she said, "Sam, what are you doing?" Feigning confusion, Sam said, "What are you talking about babe?" She responded, "You know exactly what I am talking about. "

"I don't think I do."

"Sam…"

"How does it feel to get got Mercy?"

"Hahaha…very funny, I've been waiting 2 months to get back on those lips," she said straddling him. "Now, stop playing and give me what I want."

"And what would that be," Sam said while looking into her eyes.

"Those beautiful, kissable, loveable lips loving on all these curves you branded as yours," she responded.

After hearing her, Sam could no longer control his growing libido and Mercedes smiled feeling his arousal pressing against her core. "From what I can feel, you want this just as bad as I do," she said.


	3. pushing back

**Ok guys, here's a new chapter. Thank you to all who wanted more and reviewed. I don't knw where this story will go, but we'll see because I didn't know if I'd make this story reflective of the show or just make something up in my head…I'm just going with the flow lol….I'll try to update more frequently as well. I hope you like it!**

Mercedes woke up feeling more relaxed and refreshed than she had in months. She looked to her left and looked at the face of the man she felt so blessed to be with. Her mind began to race back to when they began and she couldn't believe that it has been three years. When she left UCLA in the spring so she could go on tour, she didn't comprehend how much her life would change.

She became a sensation overnight it seemed. She had some popularity and was known around her campus and around the area, but when she went on tour, it sky rocketed. After that one faithful show that created huge YouTube and Twitter buzz, she got branded with the potential of being one of the best singers of this generation. Because of that, her tour began to extend and she booked bigger venues. She was grateful for this success and looking at Sam's sleeping face put it all in perspective for her. This is where they were supposed to be; her success in music and his in baseball. They bought and still bring out the best in each other.

While she continued to stare, she saw him scramble and a smile creep upon his face. "You know staring like that may cause me to disappear," He said.

"That will never happen Sam."

"How do you know, Mercy?"

"Because you could never leave me," She said. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the smug smirk on her face. He rose, kissed her lips softly and whispered, "Who would want to?"

She smiled and pulled back the covers to head to the restroom when he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. The kiss quickly grew passionate and she immediately stopped it.

"Sam no, I have a meeting to get to in an hour," she said looking at the clock on his nightstand.

"A meeting? I thought I was going to have you to myself today."

"I forgot to tell you, my manager and publicist need to meet with me to get me to sign off on a few things and discuss my next step since the tour is coming to a close. My last show will be on campus for the Fall Festival."

"Really? I didn't see that mentioned anywhere. Well, I'm a surprise guest, that's why I was able to surprise you. They booked me about two weeks ago after the previous band dropped out."

"Well great babe. At least I get to see you on stage and get to spend time with you," He said as he let her go. She walked into the bathroom and proceeded to turn on the shower. Sam then walked in and watched her as he began to use the restroom. She turned to look at him and said, "Babe, you know I hate when you do that."

"Well Mercy, you might as well get used to it, especially since we'll most likely get married."

"Says who? How do you know I want to marry you and that disgusting butt of yours?"

"Because you love me," He said. She scoffed and he grabbed her and pulled her on his knee.

"Sam, let me go! I don't want to be on you while you're taking a dumb. That's so nasty."

"Aww come on babe, it's natural."

"Natural my butt, the stuff that comes out of you is toxic; now let me go before I'm late."

Sam removed his arms from around her waist and as she stood up to undress Sam slapped her on the butt and said, like what comes out of you is peaches and cream."

She laughed and got in the shower. In the middle of her wash, Sam flushed the toilet making the water turn cold. She shrieked and yelled at Sam. "I'll get you back for that boy," She said.

Sam jumped in the shower, grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. "Now we're even for making my heart hurt yesterday." Mercedes laughed but then her laughed turned to a moan as Sam began to rub on her supple breast and nibble at her ears. Sam whispered, "how about I finish making up for lost time." Mercedes tried to be rational reminding him about her meeting, but Sam wasn't relenting. He said, "All I want to do babe is taste you."

Right then, he turned her around and began peppering kissed down her neck to her breast slowing falling to his knees to kiss her stomach and placed hot kisses on her thighs. He lifted her right leg and placed it over his shoulder. Her kissed her lady lips and sampled her essence that began to slide down her lips. "I've missed this, I've been dreaming of your sweet juices Mercy." Mercedes moaned hearing and she let out a quick grasp as Sam began to devour her clit. He flicked and sucked, taking her beyond this world. His tongue was magic and kiss lips were sin. Her legs began to give out on her and she had to grab the shower wall tight fisted as she encountered her orgasm. Sam continued to please her as she came down from her high.

She wanted more. She needed to taste him, but he wouldn't let her. Pulling herself together, she noticed that he began to wash her and she let him. They went back and forth cleaning each other until they both were done. Entering back into the room, Mercedes looked at the clock and saw she only had 20 minutes to finish dressing and get to her meeting at a small café 10 minutes away.

As she went through her bag to pull out her outfit, she turned to Sam, "We are finishing this when I get back." Sam laughed, walked over and kissed her forehead and said, "Yes we will."

Mercedes made it just in time to her meeting. She sat and addressed her manager Lauren Zizes and her publicist Santana Lopez. "Hello ladies," She said, "Are we ready to get the ball rolling."

Santana replied, "Well looking at the success of the videos posted on the sites and looking at the fan responses, I think we begin to look into getting some interviews booked and magazine shoots started."

Lauren chimed in, "Yes, we're already getting some calls from big named outlets looking for the exclusive on this new diva powerhouse, but we have to put some of these things on back order for a bit."

"What do you mean," Mercedes said.

"Well we've just got a call from the label and they want to take hold of this new popularity and see what they can drum up an oversea fan base."

"Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"It is amazing, so after your show at the Fall Festival, they want you in the studio recording a new EP with 3 or 4 songs that will be released with the focus of getting some overseas popularity. If this works, they are planning to back up a tour for you in Europe. So for the next month you are going to be a busy artist."

Santana chimed in, "We were thinking we could hold off on the interviews and continue with this mystery buzz you got going. We make it to where you are traveling here and there and no one seems to know any real details about you other than you are a vocal power house and a performer galore. Then we give your interview to the best magazine and get you booked on Ellen or Good Morning America. We want the question of who you are on everyone's mind."

"Wow, but wouldn't that make me a little too elusive, what if people get bored and the hype doesn't continue?" 

"Mercedes you are a talented artist and you became a sensation overnight. Believe me, they won't get bored. In the meantime, pose for the cameras and smile, sing your heart out and work hard. We'll get you where you need to be, trust us," Lauren said.

"I do and I'm ready! I just have to let Sam know….wait Sam…shoot I just got back from a tour, Sam is going to flip."

That big lipped hottie loves you Cedes. He'll understand. Plus he has his own thing. He's getting some buzz about his baseball skills and rumor has it he may start getting recruited soon, Santana said."

"How do you know that?"

Lauren and Santana look at each other and said, "It's our job to know."


	4. Fight or Flight

**Ok folks, I'm back…sorry for my delay, I know I said I wouldn't be like other writers, but traveling, school, and work duties got in the way. I'm starting to see where this story may go, so enjoy the update.**

**Again: I do not own Glee or these character.**

After the meeting, Mercedes decided to take a little walk and spend some time with herself. She needed to reflect on how she'll tell Sam about the new developments and how she will be able to fit time in with him. She really missed him, but she needed to take this next step in her career. Sam most likely would understand but she didn't feel she had the right to keep asking him to.

While contemplating, she got a text from Sam.

**Hey babe, where r u? I thought you meeting would have ended by now**

_**Sorry Sammy, I had to take some time, I'm in the park.**_

**Is everything ok, you could've come and talked to me?**

_**I know, it's just some things I needed to be sure about. I'll tell you when I get there. I love you**_

**I love you too, see you soon Merce…**

Looking at that last text, Mercedes knew Sam was worried. He never shortened her nickname unless he was angry or anxious. She left the park and headed back to Sam' apartment to face him.  
_

Sam was worried. He figured whatever happened in that meeting had to be big for Mercedes not to call him right away. He had a feeling Mercedes wouldn't be able to spend too much longer with him. He hoped he had at least a month to just get reacquainted with his girlfriend.

He heard Mercedes walk up his steps and immediately went to open the door. She was texting while walking up the step. She finally looked up and saw Sam standing in the door. The look on her face radiated stress and Sam just wanted to hold. She greeted him with a soft kiss to his cheek and walked inside.

As she sat on his sofa and removed her shoes and coat, she began…

"_Sam, you know I love you and you know my career is at a very important stage right now."_

"When are you leaving?"

"_Why are you jumping to conclusions?" _Sam gave a a sideways glanced. She looked down and said, "_In two weeks. After the Fall Fest I'll be spending the first two weeks recording 2 songs and then I'll be in New York working with producer there for two more. They're preparing me for an international tour. They want to take advantage of my new popularity."_

Sam smiled. He was so proud of all the new opportunities for his girlfriend, but when she got to the part about the tour, his smile faltered.

"How long are they planning to extend the tour this time?" He said solemnly.

"_I'm not sure," _She said. _"They are starting at 3 months and that may expand."_

"Wow Merce. So that gives me two weeks with you and 4-6 months without you? Your tour is going to be right in the middle of baseball season. We both are going to be so busy."

"_I think we can handle this Sam."_

"Mercy it killed me last time. I was going crazy not being able to hold you and kiss you. I can't live like this."

"_How do you think I feel? You don't think I want to kiss you and make love to you? Or worried that you could easily get you kicks from the groupies around school?"_

"What about your groupies? I would never do that to you and I know you would never do it to me. I want this to work."

"_I believe we can make this work Sam. Our love is strong," _She said feeling like he was slipping away. "Teams have been visiting me lately. I'm starting to get some recognition and I may get recruited this season. I have to play and market myself. I don't know where I'll end up if I do."

"_Will you please listen and stop being so stubborn? If you are recruited, I will go where you go. This, _she pointed to both their chests, _is real and its forever." _

Sam listened to his girlfriend; a smile began to creep upon him face. "Finally! You are finally fighting for us. Mercy, I know we can make it. We'll do what we have to do to stay together and we'll start with making these next two weeks as fun and as…he winked…intimate as possible. I love you! 

"_I love you too! Don't scare me like that. I thought we were over,_ "Mercedes said. Sam replied, we'll never be over, I just need to see the fight in you babe.

**Thank you guys for reading! This is just a simple transition conversation. I'll be getting into how they spend their two weeks next chapter. **


	5. Just chill

**Heyyy! Thank you all for the responses and encouragement. I'm trying to keep the story as light as possible because the fics I've been reading lately have been really heavy and full of angst…**

**Again, I own nothing pertaining to Glee.**

Mercedes woke to the smell of bacon and toast. It has been five days since the Fall Fest and she and Sam developed a nice little routine together. That weekend after the fest was one filled with love making, declarations of love, and rest. She started recording that Monday and she would spend the evenings with Sam after his classes and practices. In this moment she was content.

Feeling a cold spot next to her, she willed herself out of bed in search of Sam. He was at the stove, scrabbling eggs, and shaking his hips to whatever song in his head. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Sam turned to look at his Mercy and beamed. Walking over to her, he said, "Good morning. I hope you have an appetite."

"_Oh, I have an appetite alright, where are your roommates?"_

"Not sure, but most likely still in bed asleep."

"_Too bad, I wanted to make you scream my name," _She said while kissing him.

"Don't play like that Mercy. You know I have no problems taking you right here. You'll be the one screaming, not me."

"_We'll see about that later tonight. Right now, I want my breakfast," _She said walking to the stove where the eggs were still frying. Sam positioned himself behind her wrapping his arms around her while she finished the eggs.

"What do you have planned for today," His head resting on her back.

"_Well, I'll stop by the studio for a few hours and then meet with my stylist to come up with a look for the possible tour and some casual stuff to wear in New York. What about you?" _She finished the eggs and fixed her and Sam's plate. They both had a seat at the bar attached to his kitchen.

"I don't have classes, but I have a meeting around 3. If you don't mind, I'd love to go to the studio with you," Sam said.

"_That'll be great! I'd love for you to hear what we're working on. We're really trying to be diverse with the sound, show my versatility."_

"Well good, I'll go get ready while you finish breakfast." He kissed her forehead and walked away, placing his dish in the sink. Mercedes continued to enjoy her breakfast when she heard a yarn coming up the hallway. She knew one of his roommates, but never met the other, so she prepared herself for whoever was coming from the back.

The roommate gasped when he saw someone sitting at the bar. She looked over and it was indeed the roommate she never met with a nervous expression on his face. It could have been because a stranger was sitting there, but it could have been because he was shirtless in front of a woman. Breaking the awkwardness, she said good morning.

"Good morning. I didn't realize we had company. I'm Marcus."

"_Hi Marcus, I'm Mercedes," _She saidshaking his hand.

"Oh, you're Sam's girlfriend. You look really familiar."

"_Well I don't know how, I don't spend much time in Columbus."_ With a smile on her face, she waited for his response.

"Well too bad, you are quite beautiful. Sam is a lucky man." Right then Sam walked back towards the kitchen and spoke to Marcus. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much bruh, just speaking to this lovely lady of your," Marcus responded.

"Well it's about time you two have met, but Mercy you better get dressed before you're late to the studio."

"_You're right babe. Nice meeting you Marcus, maybe we can all hang out while I'm here," _She said while walking away.

"That'll be great," Marcus said while check out her asset. Sam noticed and commented, "If you keep looking at her like that, you won't have legs. Let's see how much hanging out you can do without them."

Marcus laughed and said, "Sorry man, she is nice though. I'll keep my eyes to myself. She's staying here?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I should've told you, but she surprised me."

"That's fine Sam. What you meant when you said studio though?"

"You really don't recognize my girl, do you? Well she is just breaking out. She's a singer, just got off tour."

"Waaaaaaiiiit. That's the Mercedes. Mercedes Jones?"

"Yep, my one and only."

"Wow, man you are really lucky!"

Sam smiled and said, "The luckiest man alive."

Mercedes finished getting dressed and they headed to the studio her managers were able to find and book in Columbus. She walked in and heard the little tweaking the producer was doing to the beat.

"_Hey Artie, that's sounding really good,"_ She said.

"Oh hey Cedes baby, just trying to tighten it up. You vocals were starting to be more powerful than the sound. It's not a bad thing, but we want to make it all cohesive."

"_Of course. By the ways, this is Sam, my boyfriend. Sam this is Artie, producer extraordinaire. He put his special touches to Hell to the no and Capture my soul last album."_

"Those were great songs. Nice to meet you Sam." They shook hands. "Alright girl, let's get you laying something out for this new beat I'm working on." He began to play and Mercedes pulled out her notebook and pen to start writing. Sam sat next to her and watched as she worked.

Sam and Mercedes had been in the studio for 4 hours and it was nearing lunch time. Mercedes looked at the time and decided she needed to wrap up so she could grab lunch and head to the stylist. Sam took her to his favorite diner in Columbus; Jaycee's.

Walking into the diner, she had a few younger patrons notice her, but overall it was pretty quiet and serene. Sam pulled out her chair and they proceeded to have a nice lunch together. In the midst of eating, Mercedes wanted to play a little game with Sam, so she threw a challenge out there for him.

She got his attention. _"Sam, I bet you I can get more people to give me a bite of their food than you can."_

"Hmm, interesting, what are the terms?"

"_You have to ask once in any way you want, no making promises and no sympathy eats. We have 15 minutes to get to as many people as we can. You have to take a picture of your bite. Winner gets to be in control tonight,"_ She said with a wink.

"Ok, bet. We start in 5-4-3-2-1," Sam jetted from the table and went to the oldest couple in the establishment thinking they'll be more likely to cooperate. He was wrong, they could barely hear him, but he loved the way they looked at each other, so he smiled and moved on. Next he went up to a nice family, that each let him have a fry or a piece of bread. He had 5 eat. He started gaining momentum.

Mercedes went to the first big group she saw on the other side of the café. They had 6 people sitting around the table. They immediately let her take some food recognizing her. The problem was they held her up for autographs. After that table, she ran to a nice older couple with a baby.

The competition started getting a little attention and people were cheering for Sam or Mercedes. After the 15 minutes, they went to their table and counted the pictures. Sam had a total of 18 people and Mercedes had 17; two of hers didn't count.

Mercedes and Sam finished up lunch a little flirtation and a few jabs from Sam. They left the diner happy. Sam pulled her close and said, "Have fun with your stylist. Be ready because tonight, I'm going to make sure Artie notice a change in your voice." He gave her a long passionate kiss and left her standing in a daze. After a few minutes, she straightened up and said, _"we'll see about that."_

**I hope you liked my little update! Until next time….**


	6. who's in control?

**Hello Samcedians! Here's the newest update. Thanks for the comments and the follows and favorites. **

When Mercedes walked through the door of Sam's apartment, she was surprised to see he wasn't anywhere in sight, but Marcus and his other roommate and best friend Puck were sprawled out over the couch watching ESPN highlights.

"_What's up guys?! Is Sam back yet?" _She said while walking around the sofa they shared. Marcus looked up and his eyes immediately fell on Mercedes' curves. "I haven't seen him," He said, "But I'll be happy to keep you company until he returns."

Puck gave Marcus a sideways glance and stood up pulling Mercedes towards the hall. "He ran to the store, but he'll be back; told me to tell you to wait for him in his room. What kinds of freaky stuff you about to get into?" Mercedes looked up, smirked and said, _"That's none of your business." _She walked off swinging her hips a bit knowing Puck watched with his eyebrows raised.

Sam made it back from the store and went straight ti his room knowing Mercedes was waiting. What surprised him was his Mercy on top of his dresser, naked playing with herself. Immediately turned on, he said, "I knew you wouldn't let me be in control."

"_On the contrary Sammy, I'm just getting myself ready for you."_

Walking over to her, he pushed her hand away, held them on the dresser, dropped to his knees and began to devour her center. She let out a deep moan and her let's instantly wrapped around his shoulders. "I love the way your body responds to me Mercy. It knows who its owner is."

Her response was to throw her head back and relish in the feel of his succulent tongue and lips feasting on her. She was lost in a haze when Sam stopped and quickly picked her up unto his shoulders still tasting her abundance. The only thing she could do was place her hands to the ceiling for balance. In that position she began to ride his face until she reached her end.

"_Oh Sam, I'm coming! I'm coming!"_ She screamed.

"Mmmmm, baby you're so weet. Keep giving it to your Sammy." Sam drank her up until she came down from her high. He then carried her to the bed and softly laid her down. He slowly removed his clothes, giving her a show and picked up the bag he got from the store. He removed 2 scarves, whipped cream and a box of studded condoms.

"Alright Mercy, it's time for some fun." Mercedes looked at Sam with anticipation. She never let him be in full control and she couldn't wait to see what new things he had in store.

Sam seductively walked towards Mercedes and began to kiss her. He grabbed her left arm and trailed kisses as he tied it to the best post. He did the same with the right arm. He then trailed kisses along her neck making her whimper. He went lower until he was right above her right breast. He took the whipped cream and filled both breast and began to slowly and achingly suck and tease he hardened nipples.

"_Mm, Sam!" _she said and he immediately hushed her. "You are not allowed to say anything until I enter you." She obeyed and he moved lower until he reached her bottom lips. He softly kissed her and sucked her. He could hear the ruffling of the scarves and Mercedes moved.

Mercy wanted to scream, the way Sam was teasing and pleasing her, she wanted to yell and release. Every sound she wanted to make went into her body movements.

Sam finished pleasing her with his mouth until she was completely wet. He pulled out the studded condom, sheathed himself, spread her legs a little wider, and entered her hard and quick. Mercedes let out a loud scream. She went from feeling soft caresses to hard and fast and it had her mind in a whirlwind of pleasure.

Sam kept going hard and fast. He immediate pulled out, put her legs together and enter her again. He pushed her legs toward the head board and pounded into her.

"_Yes Sam! Give it to me just like that. It's so good."_

"Who's in control baby?"

"_You are Sam!"_

"Do you love it Mercy?"

"_Yes Sam Yes!"_

"Do you want more Mercy?"

"_Yes Sam, give me more." _When he heard that, Sam untied the scarves, turned Mercedes around, pulled her beautiful ass up and entered her from the back. He pounded into her, until Mercedes decided she wanted a bit of control too so he matched his thrust and gave it back to him.

"Oh yeah Mercy, that's my girl! I knew you couldn't just let me pound you." They kept going back and forth in their own body rhythm, screams, and moans until they reached their peak. Coming down, Sam trailed kissed from her back to her neck, and then he whispered I love you.

**My first ever sex scene, I hope it wasn't disappointing. Let me know. Until next time**


	7. Another Friendly Competition

**Hello people of Samcedes land! Here's an update. I'm feeling inspired so I may have the next chapter up later today **

"_Ahhhh Sam, What are you doing?" _Mercedes woke up from her nap in a fit of laughter because the love of her life decided it would be funny to tickle her awake.

"I'm helping you up babe, you promised me "us time" the whole day," Sam said.

"_You're just plotting a foray. What do you really want Sam?" _

"You know what I want Mercy. Don't play."

"_Well too bad. It's my last day in the studio and we are not about to re-create a T-Pain song."_

"Aww come on babe. Everyone's on break and this sofa is rather comfortable. Let me make you feel good."

"_Sam, I already feel good with you here. They'll be walking in any minute now anyway."_

"I locked the door," Sam said while attacking Mercedes' neck. She let a moan slip and Sam knew he had her, but she still tried to fight him. _"No Sam, this can't happen. Let's wait please."_

"Babe, stop fighting. I knew you wanted it the second you asked what I wanted." He trailed kisses down her clothed body until her reached the top of her jeans. _"All I want to do is taste you. It's our last day together."_

Sam slid her tights and panties to her ankles, placed each knee over his shoulder and began to slowly lick her from slit to clit. She shuddered at the feel of his tongue and began to beg him for more. Sam being the good boyfriend he is obliged. He began to suck on her clit while he inserted two fingers into her core. Feeling these wonderful sensations cause Mercedes to ride his face until she reached her end.

Sam continued to lick and suck until she came down from her high. He placed her leg back on the floor and pulled her panties and tights up. As soon as he was done, he went to the private restroom and washed his face.

When he returned Mercedes was looking at him with lust filled eyes. _"Come here Sammy,"_ She said. Sam walked over and she quickly grabbed him, thrusting him onto the couch. She immediately straddled him and began to kiss him with all the passion she could muster. _"Let me pay you back." _She pulled up his shirt causing Sam to groan and trailed kisses on his hard abs. She followed his happy trail and unbuckled his jeans. She was just about to remove his pants when someone pulled on the studio door.

They both looked and Sam immediately straightened up while Mercedes went to unlock the door. Artie was just about to ask his sound tech Brittany who locked the door when he saw Mercedes.

"Oh, Cedes baby, you were in here? Why was the door locked," He asked walking in.

"_Oh sorry, Sam and I were asleep and we didn't want to be disturbed. We set an alarm, but I guess it didn't go off, " _She said.

Artie looked towards the sofa and saw Sam begin to stir and wake up. He turned to Mercedes with a slightly unbelieving look in his eyes and said, "Ooookkkay, are you ready to edit and go through this last hook and finish?" She smiled and said, _"Yes please, I've been here too long, I am ready to go."_

Sam, still pretending to have just woken, stretched and made his way towards Artie and Lauren while Mercedes when into the booth. They all watched as she prepared and Artie began to tease Sam by singing T-Pain's Studio. Sam looked at him sideways, laughed and said, "I've got to hear that song." They all laughed and watched as Mercedes sang.

Sam and Mercedes left the studio and decided to grab a late lunch at their now favorite diner to make plans for their night and for her leave the next day.

"_Since I'm already packed and my flight isn't until noon, we can stay out pretty late tonight sweetie."_

"Yeah, I was thinking we could meet up with Puck, Marcus, my friend Mike and his girlfriend Tina and head to this club downtown."

The waitress came over and took their orders and after she left, she said, _"I'll text Artie, Brittany and see if Lauren and Santana still in town to see if they want to join. It'll be fun."_

"Ok, let's do it," He said while looking around. Mercedes began to text on her phone and Sam got her attention. "Mercy, are we going to play a game today?!" Mercedes looked up and said, _"What game did you have in mind?"_

"I'm thinking obstacle course. We're going to race. First, you have to get through the food, then run down the street to the park I showed you. Once at the park, we must go through the jungle gym- hit the monkey bars first, then go down the polls, cross through the stepping stones, climb the rope, slide the slide and finally we have to get on the swings and swing 20 times then jump off. Whoever finishes first; wins."

"_How do you know what's a part of that jungle gym. Is there something you want to tell me Sam," _She laughed.

"Hahaha very funny, every jungle gym is the same Mercy. Anyway, are you in?"

"_I'm in! We start when the food gets here and since I'm paying for lunch this time…. Don't argue! I'm going to leave $40 since it's basically going to look like we're dining and ditching."_

"That fine Mercy, just prepare to lose."

"_This time honey, you will see the victory come to me!"_

The waitress bought over the food and noticed the money on the table, but didn't say anything. She walked away and Sam and Mercedes dug in.

Sam was putting away his burger like a mad man and Mercedes was eating her pasta just a quickly but more orderly. It seemed Sam was about to finish first, but he forgot about his milkshake. Mercedes finished, gave Sam a teasing kiss, and ran saying, _"I'll wave from the winner's circle babe."_

Sam watched Mercedes leave and drowned his milkshake. With a brain freeze, he ran and quickly as he could to catch Mercedes. He reached her right as she was turning into the park. They both raced to the jungle gym. Mercedes bumped Sam with her butt as they climbed up to the monkey bars.

"Foul Mercy, no using your ass as a weapon."

"_All's fair in love and war Sam. Didn't your mama ever teach you that?"_

"I'm going to catch you and we'll see who'll be doing the teasing and I'm not just talking about verbal baby."

Mercedes finished the monkey bars with Sam right on her tail. He passed got through the polls and the stepping stoned first because of his long legs, but he tripped trying to climb the rope. Mercedes finished the rope and quickly slid down the slide. She broke out running to the swings on the other side and looked back. Sam was right behind her.

She sat first and Sam sat right after and they pumped 20 times. Mercedes jumped first and Sam jumped a half a second later. Both out of breath and laughing on the ground, Mercedes said, _"I win! To the victor!"_

Sam laughed, rolled on top of Mercedes and gave her soft fiery kisses of congratulations. "You're the best Mercy, I love you!"

"_I love you too Sammy. Let's get up from here so I can take a nice long bath and rest before we go out tonight."_

"Don't you want to know what your prize is?"

"_What is it?"_

"You get to make me do any declaration of love you want in the club tonight."

"_Ooh very good, let me think, let me think."_

"Nothing too bad now Mercy, please."

"_Don't worry Sammy, it'll make me most happy," _she laughed and walked away to grab a cab.

Sam watched as she swished her hips and said, "That girl will be the death of me."

**Thank you guys for reading….next up will be the club fun and Mercedes first few days in New York, until next time**


	8. Goodbye, Hello

**I promised a chapter and here it is…I hope you enjoy! **

Sam was dressed and chilling on his bed while Mercedes was in the bathroom finishing up. Puck and Marcus knocked and Sam opened the door to two anxious faces waiting for the diva to finish so they could leave.

"She'll be out in a minute, then we can go," Sam told the boys.

"Tell Sexy Mama I know she's a start now, but can she please not keep us waiting all night."

"Puck, what I told you about call her that?"

"I've been doing it since high school Sam, you might want to get used to it."

"Sexy Mama…kind of the perfect name," Chimed in Marcus.

"You definitely don't want to go there," Puck said while making sure his arm was in front of Sam just in case he tried to jump for Marcus.

"You better listen to Puck," Sam said.

"I'm just teasing man. Your girl is gorgeous, but she your," Marcus replied.

"And don't forget it."

Mercedes heard the guys mumbling and assumed they were complaining about her taking too long so she hurried and put her things away and walked out the bathroom. When she entered the room, it became silent. She looked up to see three pair of eyes transfixed on her.

"_What are you looking at," _She asked.

Puck spoke first, "Sexy Mama, you are smoking."

Marcus next saying, "I have to agree very gorgeous," while scanning her up and down.

Sam finally chimed in, "We're not going anywhere tonight. I can't have other guys, especially Marcus gawking at you. Honey you are too tempting to pass up."

"_You guys need to stop. Let's get going so I can show off these heels." _She walked passed all three and eyes were fixed on the swish of her hips and the curve of her butt. Sam let out a groan, "I'm definitely fighting tonight," He said.

When they arrived to the club, they saw their gang waiting and went inside. They were immediately seated in the V.I.P with a few stares and whispers. The DJ gave a shout out to Mercedes and began to play Hell to the No. Three waitresses were immediately at the table with a few bottled of hard liquor and some champagnes. Their friends began to pour into the drinks as introductions went around.

As the night progressed, Sam and Mercedes were in the corner cuddling and kissing while everyone seemed to start pairing off. Lauren and Puck connected as well as Santana and Brittany. Mike was enjoying his make out with Tina and Artie and Marcus decided to be each other's wing man. It was turning out to be a great night.

The night got better when the DJ started to play a little old school Hip Hop and R&amp;B, prompting Mercedes to hit the dance floor. Sam watched as his girl seductively moved her hips and as people gave her the space so she could move. He watched as several men watched waiting for their opportunity to join her, but Sam wasn't going to let that happen. He made it to the dance floor and skillfully got behind Mercedes and followed the rhythm of her hips.

Mercedes feeling Sam behind her grinded harder causing him to shudder. He whispered, "If you don't want me to take you on this dance floor, I suggest you stop using that ass of your as a weapon."

"_Didn't I tell you Sammy, that all's fair," _She said. Feeling his growing erection, Mercedes decided to pull Sam towards the back of the club so she can give him what she's been promising since she made it to Columbus. Seeing a closet, she pushed him inside and immediately pulled him into a kiss. She didn't waste time as she got down on her knees, pulled his buckle, and brought his pants to his ankle.

She began to stroke his shaft and Sam moaned. "Damn Mercy, keep doing it just like that." After hearing that, Mercedes began to lick around the ridges of his head like a lollipop and tease his slit. While still stroking, she began to lick his balls and guide her tongue along the vein under his shaft up to his head. She took him in her mouth and started to suck and stroke, creating a rhythm.

Sam was barely standing as he felt Mercedes skillfully suck his penis like it's the best thing she's ever had in her mouth. "Yes Mercy…baby that is so good, keep go-ing, AHh. Just. Like. That." She began to deep throat him and hum whatever song in her mind making him reach his release.

He came hard and fast, filling her mouth with his seed and she swallowed every bit. Sam was sated and she kissed him up his abs to his chest until she reached his lips making him taste himself. They continued to kiss passionately until Mercedes phone chimed and she saw that it was a text from Santana looking for them.

Sam pulled up his pants with the help of Mercedes, they kissed again as he continued to say thank you and show his appreciation. They left the closet and Mercedes headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she was done, she was met with a tipsy Marcus heading to the men's room.

"Let me just ask you one question. Sam is my boy and I love him, but what made you go for goofy white bread Sam," Marcus stopped and asked her.

"_Well first of all that white bread has big hand, big lips, and a big you know what, so he's not as "white" bread as he seems. Secondly, Sam is a sweet, generous and talented man. Thirdly, he treats me and everyone around him with respect and he's a loyal friend. Fourth, I'm a diva, but he treats me like a queen."_

"So they'll never be a chance of you and me hooking up?"

"_Are you out you mind? I'm faithful and I love Sam more than anything or anyone in this world. You could never compare, sorry" _She said walking away.

"Well good for Sam," Marcus replied entering the bathroom.

Mercedes made it back to V.I.P and grabbed Sam. She wasn't going to tell him about Marcus because she didn't want the drama between friends. It's not like he's the first or last to come after her. She just shut it down quickly. She began to dance with her man and whispered, _"It's time for you to declare your love for me Sammy." _

Sam turned and looked her in the eyes and said, "What do you want me to do?"

Mercedes gave him his instructions and Sam immediately ran to the DJ booth and asked for a song request and the favor of an intro. When Usher's Nice and Slow began to play, the DJ introduced him and said he had a message for Mercedes. Sam went to the middle of the dance floor and the DJ announced, "Ladies and gentleman, per declaration of love to Mercedes J, I give you White Chocolate."

Sam proceeded to do a strip tease in the middle of the floor and got down to just his boxer briefs. He then called Mercedes over and did a series of body rolled and slow grinds to her backside. He circled her, stood in front, grabbed her neck and kissed her passionately until the song ended.

The DJ gave a yelp and the club was roaring. The music began to pump again and Mercedes whispered to Sam. "Best. Night. Ever."

After the club, everyone went their separate ways. Sam and Mercedes headed back to his apartment alone while Marcus went with a girl named Bree and Puck went with Lauren.

They walked through the apartment door singing to each other and holding hands. They removed their clothes and got into bed immediately cuddling.

"_So I guess we're too tired to try to do anything, huh?"_

"Actually, I just want to hold you all night and listen to you breathe. We'll always have time for sex. I just want to feel you like this for a while."

"_Me too Sammy, me too. I love you."_

Mercedes has been in New York for four days and already she is missing Sam. Right after she left Sam started preparing for his Mid-terms so their conversations have been limited. Tonight was the night they were going to have a real skype date and she couldn't be more excited to get out of that studio.

She told her New York producers, Dereck and Andre, bye and she headed to the little condo her record company rented for her. When she made it home, she checked her emails, touched bases with Santana and Lauren who were back in L.A. getting things sorted and she headed for her shower.

Later that evening, she grabbed a bite to eat and sat in front her computer screen watching a movie on Netflix and waiting for Sam to call.

**Until next time lovelies….**


	9. Potential

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you like it so far. I just discovered that I can edit and add breaks throgu doc manager lol... Please enjoy this new chapter **

* * *

"_Hey Sam,"_ Mercedes answered her Skype call excitedly. Looking at his face she realized how much she missed him. Sam had a huge smile plastered on his face while saying, "Hey Mercy, What's new?"

"_Nothing's new, just work and home for me. How are midterms?"_

"I'm getting through them; that's the best thing I can do,' He laughed. "Why aren't you doing any touristy things, I know you weren't able to do it on tour."

"_I just haven't been in the mood. I might get out next week when we have most of the tracks laid down."_

"As long as you get out Mercy, I don't want you depressed."

"_You know that won't happen. I'm just missing you and it is different being alone here. I'll be alright. You just focus on acing those tests and practicing your heart out ha-ha."_

"Believe me; I'm giving it my all. I'm hearing more rumors about me being recruited. Coach told me I may have a few scouts checking me out when the season begins.

"_Sam, that's great! I'm happy that you have these opportunities. I'm so proud of you."_

"And I'm proud of you love. I better get back to studying. I have my last exam tomorrow morning. I'll call you after."

"_Ok, I pray you do well. Talk to you later. I love you."_

"I love you too Mercy. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight Sammy."_ They hung up and Mercedes went back to watching her movies. She soon went to sleep with a contented smile.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up pumped. After his talk with Mercedes, he was feeling energized while studying. He was able to get through all his notes and book chapters and remember a great bit of it. He was ready. He said a little prayer, left his apartment, said goodbye to Marcus and Puck, and headed to his class.

When he entered the auditorium, he sat in his usual spot and pulled out his notes. He looked out as all the other students were studying and he thought about the day Mercedes surprised him. A smile crept on his face and in that moment he knew that everything with he and Mercedes would be good. He had faith in their abilities to succeed and to stay together and if anything arose, they would handle it together. He couldn't wait for their future because he could clearly see the potential.

He took his test more enthusiastic than ever. He completed it and immediately left the auditorium to call his Mercy.

Mercedes was hard at work in the studio re-writing a rap verse when she saw Sam calling. She picked up, "Hey love! How was the test," She said.

"I think I aced it. There were some questions I had to think on, but I know I passed."

"Well good, I'm in here working on these new lyrics. I didn't like the first track; I needed some edge so I decided to add a rap to the song."

"Oh, that's awesome. I think your fans would love it. I don't want to hold up your creative process, so call me when you leave the studio. I'm going to catch up on some sleep before my next class."

"Ok Sam, we'll talk later. Love you."

"Love you too, later."

They hung up and Mercedes finished writing and recording her track. She looked at the words written on her paper and she knew they had finality in them. This was her expression of forever in her love life. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone but Sam. She was ready to keep moving forward because she saw the brightness of their futures.

* * *

Mercedes wrapped up everything with her EP in New York. She did take some time to see the city and have some fun. She went out some nights, met up with a few fellow celebs, and partied a bit. She was plastered all over TMZ, MediaTakeOut, and etc. going in and out of the studio, going to restaurants, and going to a party or two.

The gossip rags were really hyping up the rumors about her EP. It was ready to be distributed and she couldn't be more excited. The producers and record execs were very happy with the new sounds blended with her old sound and the edge she gave. They decided it would be great to throw a release party; something small and Halloween themed just to celebrate the potential of the release.

Santana and Lauren had flown out to New York during her last weekend in New York and they planned for the party to be the next weekend. She had a little break, so she decided to go to Ohio for a few days to convince Sam to fly back with her to New York for the party. This way they could spend a lot of time together before she goes back to her place in L.A. She already has some things scheduled to do before she officially hears a yes to the tour.

Lauren is projecting that her tour will begin with a show in New York on New Year's, so she'll have to spend her holidays in L.A. preparing for the inevitable tour dates. Lauren scheduled dance practices with her choreographers Val and Dereck. She scheduled wardrobe meeting with Kurt, audio-visual work with Jacob, and vocal rehearsals with Rachel. That will give her two months of prep and she explained this to Sam on her way to the airport.

He was excited for her and couldn't wait to hold her and tell her and he was excited because he may spend his Christmas and New Year's break with her while going to his parents for Thanksgiving and right before the spring semester begin. They were making work and were trying to keep each other first.

* * *

Mercedes knocked on Sam's door that afternoon and he surprised her with a bouquet of roses and some passionately kisses. He grabbed her bags from out the hall and they went into his room to have some alone time before his friends stormed into his apartment. They stretched across the bed holding each other, relishing like they did before she left. There were some kisses shared and eventually the soft kissed turned into heated ones. They both pulled back because they knew they wouldn't be alone, so they held out the love making until later that night.

When they finally made love, they felt everything they missed and loved about each other and Mercedes made sure to let him know exactly how much she wanted his at her release party.

With sated breath he said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**This is just a transition chapter and I wanted to put in where the story is most likely going and what time of year I'm imagining this in. I didn't want anyone left confused. I wanted to bring Mercedes celebrity back to life and show their beliefs more…until next time!**


	10. Before we say goodbye for a while

**Hey there folks, a little longer chapter for you. I hope you enjoy…**

Sam and Mercedes were putting the finishing touches on their costumes. She was going as Pocahontas and he was going as John Smith. He looked at her in her cut off dress, long hair and sandals and couldn't help but stare. He took in her beauty and the way the cut of the dress showed off all the right curves. He couldn't be happier if he won the lottery.

While he was staring, Mercedes turned from her mirror and looked at her boyfriend. She loved the way the costume fit him and was impressed at how specific he was when he got it tailored to his body. She admired the way the tights showed off his firm butt and she couldn't help the tingling sensation that began to rise at her core.

They both stood staring until they heard the buzzer outside the condo ring. She ran to answer the call and Sam was left missing her gaze.

"_Hello, Hello,"_ Mercedes said as she pressed the buzzer.

"Hey girl, it's me and Lauren. We're waiting for you and that trout mouth boyfriend of yours to come on so we can get this party started. The red carpet is waiting," Santana said.

"_We'll be done in a minute Tana. Did y'all want to come up,"_ She said.

"No Mama. If we come up, it'll take you guys even longer to come down. So get in gear and let's go," Santana replied then walking off.

Mercedes let go of the buzzer and went back to her room to get Sam. He was putting on his shoes and she walked over, pulled his head up, and kissed him. _"I just wanted to do that before we get to this party and I get super busy kissing butt. I love you_," She said.

"As long as you save a dance or two for me Mercy, I'll be fine. I love you too," She responded.

They got up and left the condo. When they made it down stairs, they got into the limo with Santana and Lauren where they gave then the rundown of the red carpet.

When they arrived to the party, Mercedes watched the huge crowd of fans and reporters outside Club Infinity. Someone leaked the location of the party on twitter and now the area was crowded. She immediately grabbed Sam's hand and held tight. She told him to stay close because she didn't want to lose him in the crowd of cameras.

When they opened the car door, Sam and Mercedes were guided through to the red carpet. Camera lights were flashing and that caused Sam to get a little nervous. They walked up to the first reporter after taking several shots and Sam went blank. The reporter asked several questions about the EP and about her relationship with Sam and he was still comatose. Mercedes gave them simple answers and kept their private life at a minimum and walked off. They continued through the same way until they reached the last reporter.

The reporter went through the typical questions, but then she asked something about Sam's baseball career. That surprised him. He answered the question with ease and he and Mercedes went inside the building.

"_You got lost there for a while until the end babe,"_ Mercedes said.

"I had no idea it was like that. I couldn't get my thoughts together until that last reporter. I was shocked back to life. I can't believe she knows who I am."

"_Pretty soon everyone will know who you are Sammy. You are an amazing baseball player and I couldn't be prouder."_

"Well, I'm proud of you. You handle this with so much ease and you're so beautiful. You are amazing Mercy. I love you."

"_I love you too. Let's go have some fun."_

They met Lauren and Santana at the entrance and waited until they were introduced so Mercedes could make her entrance and give an introductory speech. They soon announced her name and when she walked in, everyone screamed and clapped as she went to the stage. Sam went to the front of the crowd and watched his Mercy.

"_Oh wow, thank you all for coming. I'm so excited about this new release because it's diverse. I was able to show many different sides of myself in a more freeing format and I hope you all enjoy it. It was an honor to work with Artie, Dereck, and Andre on the records. I love the way we flowed and made everything work. Special thanks for support to my family, my friend, to Lauren and Santana, to all my lovely fans, and finally to Sam; I love you baby,"_ She gave her speech and got off the stage so she could party to her music.

She was finally able to take a good look at the club. There was a bar in the middle of the building facing directly in from the huge stage with multiple level shelves of liquor. The dance floor surrounded the bar island and the DJ booth was placed high right next to the stage. There were multiple lights creating a show in the club. Surrounding the dance floor were tables and sofas in the shape of the infinity sign circling the edges. There was an upstairs that led to the V.I.P area where the executives and others were able to lounge around and have cocktails. She knew she would eventually have to make an appearance to shake some hands.

She found Sam sitting at the bar and walked up to him and hugged his waist, rubbing his abs and kissing the back of his neck. He didn't turn, but took in the feeling of her hands and lips on him. He eventually said, "That was a great speech Mercy. I love you too." He turned around and kissed her lips softly. When they pulled apart he ordered her a drink, but she didn't have time to take it because Lauren pulled her away to go meet with the execs.

Sam decided to stay at the bar and wait for her. He was having Mercedes' drink when that reporter from earlier made her way to him. "Hi handsome, why are you sitting here alone and not dancing," She asked.

"Oh, hi. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend. Thanks for the compliment," He said turning away from her. She didn't take his brush off, so she sat and continued to talk to him.

"So how long have you and the infamous Mercy J been together?"

Not wanting to be rude, Sam turned to her and said, "Off record, we've been together for a while."

"So it's true love then?"

"The truest," He said.

"And you're happy?"

"Where are these questions coming from, of course I'm happy. The happiest I've ever been. Who are you," Sam asked, getting upset.

"I'm just a fan Sam. I think you are very sexy and I love the things I've seen and heard about you. If you aren't happy, I know I'm the type of woman that can make you happy."

"And what type is that because from what I see, you aren't my type. I don't go for women who would willingly try to break up a good relationship. I love Mercedes Jones, the infamous Mercy J (as you call her) and I always will. She's already in my future and you can quote that."

"Oh come on Sam. Athletes and entertainers aren't that loyal. What we do will be private. No one's around and your girlfriend is busy making sure she has an even bigger career."

"I'm not interested. Why don't you find another man to take care of for the night? If you'll excuse me," Sam said walking away. He went towards the rope that blocked the V.I.P stairwell and he saw Mercedes walking down with Kendrick Lamar. She noticed Sam and she stopped in front of him.

"Dre, I'll be happy to work on a song for your new album. Let me know when you want to record and we can work out something."

"Ok MJ, I really want you on this one. That little free style we did in Cali was hitting and it went crazy on YouTube. We've got to get something down on paper," He said.

"You know I'm all for making good music Dre. I can fit you in my schedule before I go on tour; just get your manager to hit up Lauren."

"Alright girl, I better get out of here. I love the EP and I'll see you Cali. Love you," He said.

"Love you too. Oh Dre," She said before he walked off, "This is Sam, my boyfriend. Sam this is Kendrick Lamar."

"Nice to meet you Sam, your girl is amazing. You keep her close," He said.

"I definitely will, nice meeting you too," Sam said, giving him a nod goodbye.

He grabbed Mercedes' hand and led her to the dance floor. "I hope you are done with your butt kissing tonight. I want to get some Mercy time," He said as he got behind her and did a body roll.

Mercedes laughed and said, "You got me for the rest of the night Sammy, I promise."

Mercedes and Sam laughed and danced the night away. Mercedes stayed with Sam like she promised until the end of the night when she got back on the stage and did a little performance and said her goodbyes. Going back to her condo, things became heated in the car and as they walked through the door, Mercedes immediately pushed Sam to the wall and kissed his neck. He turned her around picked her up, and in that place, they made loud passionate love.

The next morning, Sam was up packing for his flight. He looked at Mercedes and remembered the night they spent making love in every part of that condo. He was sad that she was going to leave him for again, but he understood that they both had obligations. He looked at her sleeping form and locked it into his memory.

Mercedes stirred and woke after she heard some rustling and knew it was Sam. She got out of bed after stretching and looked over to where he was bent over packing.

"Good morning handsome," She said.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?"

"Yes you did," She laughed, "But I have to get up and get ready anyway. Last night was amazing by the way," She said as she looked around the disheveled room.

"Yes, very fun. I guess I wanted to leave an impression on us both."

"Well, I appreciate that. I'll be remembering and missing this until New Year."

"And then we'll do it all over again."

She got out the bed and kissed him then proceeded to the bathroom to shower. When she got out, Sam had finished packing both their things and was in the kitchen with breakfast he bought from the coffee shop down stairs. They sat and ate together until their taxi arrived to take them to the airport. They booked flights around the same time so they could have proper goodbyes.

When they made it to the airport, Sam helped Mercedes with her bags and they both checked in for their flights. They sat in the waiting area soon after and they enjoyed each other's company. When Mercedes' flight arrived, he helped her up and gave her long passionate kisses and held her while she let a few tears shed. He told her goodbye and waited until she was on her flight to let his own tears fall.

With her carry on, Mercedes entered her flight and found her seat in first class. She got comfortable and after a few hour on flight, she opened her bag for her phone. She ran across a box and took it out. She opened it and in it was a little charm necklace with a musical note and a letter. She opened the letter and saw it was from Sam.

_Mercy, _

_Just thought I'd give you a little gift for completing your EP. You are the most amazing person I know and I am so happy to be able to call you my future. I love you and always will. Be safe in Cali, I'll see you soon_.

Mercedes cried as she put the necklace on and sighed with so much love for that man. When her flight landed in Cali, her phone buzzed and she looked at the pictures Santana sent her. It was of her and Sam in the airport holding each other and the other was of Sam sitting alone with a few tears in his eyes. Her heart broke a bit, but she smiled when she saw the post.

_Truly in love couple Mercy J and sexy man candy Sam Evans say goodbye in loving and tear filled embrace at JFK airport. The couple was spotted celebrating Mercy J's new EP last night in sexy costumes and even sexier dance moves. These life-longers are quickly becoming our favorite couple. _

**Alright people, I hope you've gotten your fluffy feel. Let me know what you think. Until next time….**


	11. While we're away

**Sorry it took so long, started the second semester of my MA program so I had to get organized. **

Mercedes has been in L.A. for 3 weeks. Thanksgiving was just around the corner. She was diligently in and out of the studio, dance rehearsals and wardrobe. Lauren and Santana had her constantly moving and she had a feeling she was actually going to go on tour. There were rumors that her EP was selling really well over seas and at home.

She found the time to work on the song with Kendrick and they were wrapping things up. "Thanksgiving's in a few days. What do you have planned," He asked.

"I have a few more rehearsals and fitting until the day before. I'm planning to have my family fly out, so hopefully my mom is in the mood to stay up late with me to cook," She said.

"Why don't you and your family join me and mine that day? I'll be having something catered at my place and I have a few friends in the business coming through too. They'd love to meet you and I'd love to have you around. We could present a snippet of the song too."

"Great, that sounds fun. I'm sure my family would really enjoy that. Their first real Hollywood party," She laughed.

"We're not going all crazy. It'll just be a laid back casual thing. Just come and enjoy."

"We will. Thanks Dre, I'll see you then," They hugged and she packed up and left the studio. As soon as she made it to her house, she looked at the time and saw that Sam was probably in his last class. She had a break, so she sent him a quick text.

**Hey babe, I have a little break for lunch and wanted to see if you could talk. I know you're in class, so let me know when you're done.**

**Hey beautiful, we're actually wrapping up in 5 minutes. Skype session?**

**Yeah, let's Skype, I'm really missing your face.**

**Ok, I'll call you when I'm back in my room. Love you!**

**I love you too Sammy.**

Mercedes put her phone on the table and went to her kitchen to fix lunch. Soon after she fixed her sandwich, her phone buzzed. She clicked her Skype app and answered.

* * *

Sam ran to his apartment and immediately called Mercedes. He put down his bags and got comfortable as the phone rang. She immediately picked up.

"Hey Sammy," She paused and looked at him. "Why are you so sweaty," She asked.

"I ran. I was excited to talk to you. Sew me, I'm still sexy," He laughed.

"That you are Sammy boy. Your sexy and my sexy are a lethal combination," She laughed, "How was your day?"

"It was ok. I got to have lunch with Mike and Tina and I did well on that paper you helped me with last week. How are you?"

"I'm good. Kendrick asked me to join him and his family for Thanksgiving. I'm glad you did well on that paper, I know you were stressing," She said eating her sandwich.

"Kendrick asked you to Thanksgiving," San questions with a raised eyebrow. "That's interesting." Mercedes could see that Sam was getting a little jealous so she reassured him.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. He invited my family and he wants us to give a sample of the song."

"So it's a work thing."

"Not really. It'll be laid back, but we'll just see what some people think of the song."

"Ok," Sam said nodding his head.

"You don't have anything to worry about Sam, you know that."

"I know, it's just I'm missing you and you and Kendrick are close. I just had a moment."

"Well don't, you'll be with you family and when they get a hold of you, you won't even be thinking about me."

"Now you know that's not true. That will never be true," They laughed and he sighed. "Well, I better get changed; I have to be at practice in 30 minutes."

"Ok, I should be heading out too. I have dance rehearsal that'll probably run long. When are you leaving for Kentucky?"

"I'm driving down Tuesday morning. I'm going to spend the weekend with the guys."

"Good, go and have fun. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"I love you too Mercy. Call me before you go to bed."

"Ok, bye Sammy."

"Bye Mercy," He kissed the screen which she returned and they hung up.

* * *

Sam got ready for practice and left. When he made it to the field, his team was warming up.

"Look who's finally here," Matt, his teammate, said. "Why so late superstar?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I got caught up talking to my girl, "smirking at Matt.

"Oh yeah, you are dating Mercedes Jones. You are one lucky s.o.b," He said. Before he could respond, he heard Coach Harris call him over.

"Evans, here now," He yelled. Sam ran over. "Yeah coach."

"Evans, why are you late? I'm starting you as pitcher this season and I need you to be 100% focused on your game. Nothing should be distracting you."

"I know sir and I'm really happy for the opportunity. I won't let you down."

"I'm putting my trust in you Evans. It's huge for me to give this spot to a sophomore, but you have promise. "

"Thank you coach! Again I won't let you down."

"Alright son, get to work." Sam ran back to his teammates to finish his warm ups. He had a great practice and his arm was getting more precise and accurate with his pitches. He was excited for the new season, but in the back of his mind he hoped that Mercedes would be able to make it to at least one game. He finished practice, washed up and headed home.

When he left the locker room, he ran into Matt and his other teammates headed to the dining hall. He decided to join them. Have a little dinner and some mindless conversation may take his mind off of missing Mercy for a while and she did want him to have fun.

At the dining hall, the guys found a table with a few female friends of the team. One in particular had a little crush on Sam since freshman year. She knew he was going places, but every time she tried to make a move, Sam didn't seem to notice, then she heard a rumor that he was dating that famous singer and she realized even more that Sam was a prize. She knew Mercedes Jones wasn't anywhere around at the moment and Sam may need a little female attention to keep him occupied. He sat a few seats away from her and the opportunist in her got up and sat in the empty seat in front of him.

"Hey Sam, how was practice?"

"Oh Hey Kat, it was fine," He gave her a short answer and turned back to Matt.

"It's actually Kitty Sam, don't hurt my feelings and tell me you don't remember."

"Oh sorry, it's been a while since I've seen you, I guess. How you been?"

"I've been great. I may be the new bat girl when the season begins. I'm excited about that."

"That's cool; it should be fun to travel with the team."

"Yeah, it will definitely be a treat to be around you…guys a lot."

"Mm hmm," Sam gave a small smile and turned away. She continued to talk.

"So how is your girlfriend? The singer," She said with slight snide.

"She's great actually. You just reminded me that I should be going so I can catch her before she falls asleep," Sam said while getting up.

"Oh..well, I'll walk you out," she said getting up. Sam just nodded and walked to empty his tray. She caught up with him at the door and they walked out together. There was an awkward silence until Kitty spoke up.

"You know, I'm happy to walk with you. I had the hugest crush on you last year," She said.

Sam was slightly flattered and replied, "Really, I never knew that. I don't really notice subtle flirting. I just assume everyone's being nice."

"Well, I was definitely flirting. I think you are very gorgeous. Too bad you have a girlfriend."

Sam smiled thinking about his Mercy. "Yeah, she's great! The most amazing woman. She's ruined me for other women. That's probably why I never notice flirting. Sorry if I may have hurt your feelings."

"It's fine Sam, I understand. When you love someone, you love them. Maybe we can be friends."

"Ok, friends it is. Well, this is my stop. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you'll definitely see me Sam…now that we're friends I mean," She smiled and walked away.

Sam went into his apartment and waited for Mercedes to call.

* * *

Mercedes finished dance rehearsal and was headed to her car when she ran into one of the backup dancers; Jake.

"Oh, sorry Jake, I didn't see you there. My mind is in a hundred different places," She said holding his arms to steady him.

"That's ok Ms. Jones. If I could be bumped by anyone, I'm happy it's someone as beautiful as you."

"You're quite the charmer I see. You know you can call me Mercedes, but make sure you cut back on all that flattery."

"It's the truth and actually my horrible attempt at flirting," He said smiling.

"Believe me, I noticed," She laughed "You do know I have a boyfriend."

"I didn't know that, but now that I do. I'd be happy to step back and just be your friend," He said looking a little sad.

"Now, friends I can handle. I don't have a problem with friends."

"Great friend, let me walk you to your car," Jake said placing his hand forward to tell her to go first. When she did, he made sure to check her out.

"I can feel your eyes on my behind….friend," She said.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself." She looked back rolled her eyes and waited for him to walk beside her. "Let's keep eyes forward shall we. Don't want people talking now do we."

"No ma'am," He said in mock surprise. "That's how rumors spread."

They walked to her car laughing about dance rehearsal and said goodbye. Mercedes headed home so she could get ready for bed and call Sam.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam were in the middle of their Skype call, laughing and flirting, telling each other about the new "friends" they made. They promised to be honest with each other about everything that was happening to them separately. That's the only way they knew this would work and that if something came up, there really wouldn't be any surprises.

"Mercy, I can't really get mad with the guy. You do have some nice assets. I can never think straight when you are around me and when you walk in front me baby, that just makes my knees go weak."

She laughed, "I know you love them Sammy and my assets are all yours to do with what you please."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get a little dirty Mercy."

She smirked, "Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" She pulled her the straps of her tank top down her shoulders and Sam groaned.

"Mm baby don't tease me like that. Show me everything."

Mercedes pulled her top off and was on full display for Sam. She flirted and kissed the screen. Sam then took of his clothes and showed her he was stroking his shaft.

"Come on Mercy, I want to see all of you. I want to watch you," He said.

Mercedes placed her laptop on the bed and stood up. She fixed it where he could see her whole body and she did a little strip tease removing her pajama bottoms and panties. She began to touch all over her body and Sam sped up his movements. She listened to his moan and that caused her to get aroused. She lay back on the bed and proceeded to please herself in the camera, giving Sam a front view of her fingers going in and out of her wet core.

"Oh, Sam I can feel you near me baby," She said.

"Yes, Mercy, I am right there. Cum with me baby, scream my name."

Both Sam and Mercedes reached their climaxes and watch each other as they came from their high. Mercedes kissed the screen again and said I love you. They both walked away from the camera for a second to freshen up and get dressed.

When they came back, Sam was the first to speak. "I can't believe we just did that."

Mercedes replied. "I know, but I needed it and I know you need it. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to feel you for real. This was a great first time. Maybe we should make it a routine."

"Yeah, at least once a week, we have a little dirty time, doesn't matter which day or what time; at least curve some of the cravings."

"I agree. Mercy and Sammy dirty time has now been implemented," He laughed. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Sammy. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight honey. Sleep well."

They hung up, both with huge smiled and relief written on their faces.

**Next time will be Thanksgiving with the Evans and with Kendrick. Then there may be a bigger time jump. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. Until next time….**


	12. happy Thanksgiving

**If y'all noticed, I am a huge fan of dialog and I'm not really descriptive in this story. I wanted it to be like that, not about the surroundings but about the conversations. I thank y'all for reading and I hope you enjoy. **

Thanksgiving came quickly for Mercedes and Sam. He was settled with his family in Kentucky and she was welcoming hers to her home.

That Wednesday Sam was relaxing watching his mother marinate the turkey when his dad and siblings came back from the store.

"Stevie, Stacy, go wash up for lunch," Dwight said as he walked in the kitchen. He greeted his wife wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her check. She smiled and Sam looked on cheerfully. Dwight soon turned his attention to Sam.

"So buddy…your mother and I wanted to talk to you to see if you could start off the performances tomorrow and be the MC. You know, grab you guitar and get everybody excited."

"You always start it dad; it's tradition. What's up?"

"Nothing, this year I thought I'd pass that torch to you and just relax and enjoy the show, maybe perform a little something at the end."

"Ok, I'd love to do it dad. It'll be an honor."

"Great, now how is everything going with my daughter in law?"

Sam smiled loving how much his family cared for and accepted Mercedes. "She is fine. Her family should be in California by now, but she may be just getting into rehearsals. Knowing her family, that won't last long."

"We I hope she enjoys her holiday. She needs to relax and have a break at some point. We would love to see itty bitty soon."

"Yeah I would too; this last month has been torture. I don't know what I'm going to do when she's on tour."

"She going on another tour," His mom piped in.

"Yeah, this time overseas. Well it's not official yet, but it will most likely happen. She'll be gone for 4 months after the new year," Sam said sadly.

"Wow, that's a long time, but you guys have been doing long distance for a while now. You are pros at it," She replied.

"Yeah, but honestly it's starting to weigh me down not having her near me. We were together every day in high school. After graduation, everything shifted. We moved here and she left for Cali then I went back to Ohio then she went on tour. It seems we only have a 2 week to month window of being a couple then it's back to scheduled time. It's hard. "

"We know son," His dad said, "but everything that is worth it is hard in the beginning, but if you continue to work at it and stay faithful, in the end it'll be the best decision you've ever made. All that hard time will make the good times even better."

"I know and Mercy is worth every bit of my devotion and love. I just want to hold her sometime. I guess that's the needy part of me. I want her near me all the time."

"That's how we know you love her. We see you light up when she's around and she keeps you focused and grounded. No matter where you or she is Sam, she'll always be your home. Remember that on those lonely nights and when those little groupies want to be the one to warm your bed," His mom said washing her hands.

Sam just looked at her and nodded his understanding. He walked out the kitchen with a little more motivation.

* * *

Mercedes woke up and the first thing on her mind was getting to her dance and vocal rehearsals. Her family already set up a rental car and they knew how to get to her place. She just wanted to focus so she can finish as quickly as possible. She didn't want the whole day to go to work. She needed her family time.

She walked in the rehearsal hall and Val and Derek were already in the middle of a routine. She just sat and watched them for a while soaking in the moves they were doing. She had to admit that watching them dance was making her miss her sexy times with Sam. She couldn't help but think about the way he held her and she was missing his touch like crazy.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she didn't notice Val standing in front of her. "Hey baby girl," He waved his hands in her face, "Mercedes, Mercedes." She finally looked up. "Sorry Val, I was in my own world watching you guys."

"I can see that, baby girl, you ok," He asked while helping her stand.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just missing my love," She said.

"Aw, well we can take your mind off it. Let's put it all on this dance floor."

Mercedes began to dance with Val and Derek and soon he mind was on her possible tour and the performances. She was feeling free and light and those desires for Sam were put on pause for a while. This session was what she needed. She quickly grabbed a shower, shot a text to Sam, and headed to see her vocal coach.

When she walked into the sound room of her record label, Rachel was already waiting.

"Great Cede, you're here. We can get started. I know we both have places we would rather be."

"You're right, my family arrived in town and I'm sure my brothers have destroyed my house by now," She laughed.

"I know the feeling, I have crazy family too. Ok, so let's start with where you are feeling the most problems in your range and what song?"

"Ok, let's run through that high note on Everything's changing and go through the deep vocalizations on I'm made to change the game."

"Ok, let's get to work."

Mercedes and Rachel wrapped up her two song requests as well as going over a few music styles outside of her genre to give her a nice balance. Tired and through worn, Mercedes went home. True to her suspensions her brothers did indeed destroy a part of her house.

"How is it that you two are grown men and are more destructive that children."

"We're sorry Mercy; we just got carried away on this game. We'll fix the lamp and table and clean everything up."

"You better Marcus. Now both of you give me a hug. I haven't seen you in a minute."

"Yeah, we missed you Mercy," Jeremy said getting up to hug his sister.

"Is that my baby!" Mercedes heard her mom, Evaughn, walk in the room and her dad soon followed. They pulled her away from her brothers and both gave her big hugs and kisses.

"Now, I've made dinner and I cleaned out that God awful pigsty you call a closet."

"Mom, you didn't! You know I like thing a certain way."

"Well, your way is horrible. I know you can't find anything in that. Now, go get cleaned up and come down for dinner."

Mercedes looked at her father Davis and said, "Wow, I'm 20 years old and she still controls my life."

She walked away laughing and she heard her mom say and I'll continue to do it until you and Sam decide to get married and give me some grand babies.

Mercedes shook her head at that and walked into her room. She had to admit, the way her mom cleaned her closet was actually pretty great. After getting refreshed, she went back down stairs and enjoyed her family.

* * *

Thanksgiving morning, Sam was up early. He decided to take a quick run and enjoy the cooler weather and the changing of the leaves. On his run, his mind went to Mercedes. He couldn't help the longing he felt for her, but he was stronger than any kind of desire. It was only a few more weeks until he would be able to spend an entire month with her and Christmas in California had the makings of being the best ever.

He finished his run and went to his room to shower. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 9:30. He wanted to call Mercedes, but it was 6:30 in California. She would have his head if he woke her up. He headed to the shower, quickly got dressed, and decided to watch his dad fry the turkey.

"Hey son, let your old man show you how to make a proper turkey."

"I'm all ears and eyes dad," Sam said humoring him.

He watch as his dad dropped the turkey in the greaseless fryer and sat down next to him grabbing a beer.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking dad," Sam asked

"Boy, it's Thanksgiving; we drink anytime during the day; especially when you're cooking."

Sam laughed and he and his dad slipped into an easy conversation. They talked about the season coming up, his coaches, his new found recognition and what he plans for the future. He had a huge interest in going pro if the opportunity came and he was able to get a good deal and benefits. He wanted to prepare for a future with Mercedes and if the Dodgers were interested, he could see himself going to LA.

Soon after their talk, Sam decided to call Mercedes before his family arrived. He ran to his room and grabbed his phone and lap top. He looked at the time and saw that it was noon and his family would start showing up at 1. He grabbed his phone and texted.

**Missing you, are you up? Xoxo**

_**Yeah, I'm up. Do you want to Skype?**_

**Yes! I need to see you.**

A minute after the text was sent, Sam was looking at Mercedes. "Hey, I'm so happy to see you. Happy Thanksgiving," He said.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby. I'm so happy to see you too. You won't believe how much I've been needing you."

"I won't believe? Mercy, I have to keep telling myself, 3 more weeks just so I don't drop everything and fly out there. I've been getting really lonely lately babe."

"I have too. I miss us, you know. We are still connected and in love, but I just miss us being a couple; holding hand, cuddling, sexing all up on each other," She laughed.

Sam beamed. "Don't start about the sex babe; I'm craving that sexy body of yours. I'm telling you, when I come to Cali, we aren't leaving the house. I'm taking you in every room."

"Ha, no objection here, I'm going to enjoy every minute of that. I have a few things up my sleeve myself."

"Oh really, what kind of things."

Mercedes got close to the screen, showing a bit of her cleavage. "You'll see when yu get here," She said.

"Mercy, don't do that to me. You know I'm likely to explode from this pint up sexual tension."

"Well, it'll make it all worthwhile when you get here. Anyway, I better get up and get myself together. Kurt and my hair dresser is coming in an hour to get me ready for Kendrick's party and I know your family should be piling in in a few. I better go."

"I know, I know. You don't have to leave me in my frustration though, but I understand duty and career calls."

"Family calls too Sam. Remember that and you are a part of my family. I love you."

"I love you too Mercy. I'll talk to you later ok." He sounded a little sad and distant to Mercedes. That made her worry.

"Don't close yourself off Sam. You know I hate it when you do that," She said.

"I'm just tired Merce. I'm missing you and I can't even spend an hour looking at you. It's getting hard."

"I'm sorry Sam, but this is a part of my career. I want great things for the future. I want to be great."

"I know you do, but I can't help but feel left behind. I feel like I only have half a girlfriend right now."

"I am all in Sam. What do you want us to do, stop our lives? We have to live!"

"I know and I'm living. It'll just be nice sometime to have you along side of me, to have us living and supporting each other. I'm just saying it gets hard and these desires aren't easy to control."

"What are you saying? That you want to try to get those desires out with someone else?"

"Why are you putting words in my mouth? I didn't say that. I only want you and sometimes that want gets frustrating. "

"You scared me Sam, but I understand. It gets hard for me too and I know it would be easy for either one of us to give in and cheat just to get rid of these feelings, but we've been doing this babe. We can continue to do this. It will all be worth it. I promise."

Sam laughed. "You sound like my parents. I know it will be worth it. This," Sam pointed to his chest and hers, "is worth it."

"Yes it is." Mercedes heard her mom calling her and realized Kurt and Ray made it, so she gave Sam a screen kiss and they ended the call. She made her way down stirs with a slightly heavy heart, but with more security in her relationship. This is only for a short time and it'll be ok.

* * *

Mercedes finished getting dressed and she headed along with her family to Kendrick house. When they walked it, they immediately relaxed. Kendrick's house was gorgeous, but the atmosphere was very calm. She was happy she chose to wear her khaki skinny jeans, tan pumps, and green top. She fit right in. Her family did as well.

Kendrick immediately welcomed them and introduced them ti his family and friends. She saw a few people she knew from the industry and saw that Lauren and Santana were there. She greeted her team and they were about to pull her to the side when they heard Kendrick over a mic.

"Hey, hey ,hey family and friends. Welcome to my humble home. Now that my girl Mercy and her family has arrived, I would like to give you all a preview of our song that will debut and go on sale next month. If you like it or hate it, let us know, but we know you'll love it."

Pretty soon, the house was filled with the sound of Mercedes and Kendrick and looking around she saw everyone vibing to it. This was her first time hearing the changes and she loved it. Everything flowed together and it worked. She was happy, Kendrick was happy and her family seemed to be happy.

When it ended, she was immediately pulled into hugs. "Good job baby girl. That's a number one right there," Davis said.

"I loved it sweet heart. I'm so proud," Evaughn said.

"Go ahead sissy. You're killing them," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, good job baby. I guess I'll buy it," Marcus joked.

"You better," She said laughing. Everyone soon joined around the table to enjoy the meal and have small talk. Everyone were laughing and connecting when Lauren and Santana finally pulled Mercedes away. When they were alone, Lauren screamed, "It's official, you're going on tour!"

"What," Mercedes said loudly, "When did you find out?"

"We had a meeting yesterday and yes, you are going. Promotion is going to be amazing and we're getting a lot of backing. Your EP made a killing and it's still selling. Radio stations can't get enough Mercy. You made it," Lauren finished.

Wow was all Mercedes could say. Santana continued, "So since we are going on tour, we are really getting in gear and getting things going. We're going to start shooting stuff for the posters and ads, so get ready for that in the next two weeks. I still don't want you doing any real interviews as of yet, but you can make little commentaries to the paps about the concert and new music, plus promote this song with Kendrick. We are looking into getting him books for a few of the shows. Get ready Mercedes, this is about to be one hell of a ride for all of us. Let's set up a meeting so we an iron everything out."

"Great, I'm so excited. Let's meet next week. Email me the schedule for the photo shoot and filming plus my dance rehearsals and vocal rehearsals this weekend. I guess the only good this in no studio time for a while, but now I have to fill that with everything else, but we got this. I'm going to go and enjoy my family while I still can and you ladies do too. Thank you so much."

Mercedes enjoyed the rest her Thanksgiving and her family's visit. She was able to do some shopping with her mom, played a little chess with her dad and beat her brothers at video games. Her and her family talked to Sam and she was overall thankful for everything she's been blessed with.

* * *

Sam go off Skype with Mercedes and headed straight to his back yard to greet his family. They were already setting things up to start the music and he was getting more excited about singing and being the MC. He couldn't wait to hear his cousins sing. It was going to be a great Thanksgiving.

Going towards his dad, some of his cousins tackled his to the ground tussling his hair.

"Ay dere Sandman, where that sexy chocolate girlfriend of yours? We want to hear that pretty voice of hers."

"Get of me Bobby. She's in California and I'm happy because she is far away from you. I know you tried to hit on her last year."

"Well she is a pretty one, you ol' Northern boys don't know how to handle a woman like that."

"Believe me, I handle mine just fine and I'm just as Southern as you big head."

"Whatever cousin, you went to Ohio and lost that Southern boy charm and now y'all then settled in Kentucky," Bobby said shaking his head.

"I never lost my roots and my girl has no complaints," Sam said smiling and walking away.

Bobby yelled, "That's what I'm talking about boy."

Sam went into the house and greeted his grandparents and sat listening to them laugh and talk while his mom finished cooking and setting the table. Pretty soon everyone piled in the dining room to eat. Prayer was said and the family ate. Soon after the family gathered outside near the stage set up and listened as Sam sang _The Blower's Daughter _by Damien Rice.

After his emotional performance, he proceeded to introduce his family and he enjoyed the atmosphere, the night sky, the start and the music. He was more relaxed and he was happy.

**Until next time folks...please review or comment. **


	13. Very Special Christmas

**Thank you to the readers who are sticking with my first story. I know it seem like a loooong process, but trust me all of this is just the foundation for when they finally get to be together and settled in their careers. I wasn't totally satisfied with how the last chapter was because I had some writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll probably be updating my other story pretty soon, so look out for it xoxo **

"Ooh babe, it gets so cold here at night," Sam said holding Mercedes as they walked around her neighborhood.

"I told you to bring a jacket, but no you don't like to listen."

"I didn't think it would get this bad. Hold me tighter."

Mercedes laughed and pulled Sam closer. He finally made it to California. He left right after his finals and they've been having a great two weeks. He went with her to her rehearsals and to her photo shoots because she asked him to be there. He became such a fixture, he struck a friendship with Derek and Val. He was seeing that he could really build a life with Mercedes in California.

Mercedes looked up at Sam and saw the serenity in his face. He was content in her arms. That made her relax. She thought about Sam's arrival and he did what he promised. He made love to her in every surface of that home. His name was etched on the linoleum and the granite and her name is fixated in the shower and on the balcony. It was a weekend to remember.

They continued to walk as they looked upon the homes with lights. This was going to be a magical Christmas. The next day will be Christmas Eve and she worked her butt off so she can have her both days free. She was going to cook the most amazing Christmas Eve dinner if it killed her.

Making it back to the house, Mercedes settled on the couch with a movie while Sam went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"What do you feel like having Mercy?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for barbeque. You won't believe how scarce it is around here."

"Well, I'm not grilling in this cold babe, so what else you got."

"Well how about you make those scalloped potatoes I love so much and do some oven barbeque chicken," She said with pleading eyes. She knew he hated putting barbeque in the oven. He said it's just not the same, but she gave him the pouty face anyway.

"Don't look at me like that Mercedes. If you want that chicken, you'll have to come in here with me."

"Aw, come on Sam. I love this movie. Please, please, please."

"Nope, come in the kitchen and sit there while I have to suffer through cooking your chicken."

"That you will eat too, don't even pretend like you won't through those bones back," She laughed and he smirked at her and walked away. "We you not lying," He said laughing.

She got up and followed him into the kitchen and watched as he cooked. Pretty soon he was using her as his taste tester and from tasting cam kissing and from kissing came a little rubbing and from rubbing came Sam laying on the kitchen counter while Mercedes rode him cowgirl while the chicken finished baking. When they both became settled from their high, they bleached the counter, put their clothes back on and grabbed the food from the oven. They ate and watched a movie.

Mercedes laughed because Sam indeed ate several pieces of that chicken.

The next morning, Mercedes woke up with Sam practically on top of her. She had to get up. She had several people coming over for dinner and she had to get started. She pulled Sam's arm from around her and he stirred. When she begin to slide from under him, he woke up.

"Where are you trying to go," He asked.

"I have to start cooking Sam. I'm already late starting because you just had to stay up and watch YouTube videos all night."

"Come on, who doesn't get caught up on the weird side of YouTube sometime. It happens."

"Well now I have to rush a bit so I can run to the store on the corner because I forgot a few things, so let me up Sam."

He groaned, "Can I at least have a good morning kiss woman, since you want to try to sneak away."

"Just a small one Sam, I don't have time to get carried away."

Sam gave her a mischievous smile and attacked her lips. He wrapped both arms around her waist and he moved over and settled between her legs. Seeing that she let him to that, he slide his hands up her sides and started grabbing her breast. Mercedes let out a moan and that triggered her to pull away. She pinched Sam's nipple and he jumped up. She quickly wiggled from under him.

"You're a sneaky son of a gun, you know that," She said walking to the bathroom.

"Can't hurt to try Mercy. What am I supposed to do about this," He said pointing to his morning wood.

"Cold shower babe, cold shower," She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Mercedes got dressed and when she walked out the bathroom, Sam was dressed and waiting for her.

"Why did you get dressed?"

"I'm going to the store with you. I hope you didn't think I would let you do all this alone. You know me better than that and I know you enough to know you wouldn't have asked."

She walked to him and kissed him. "Thank you Sammy. You are such an incredible boyfriend," She said.

Sam smiled and stood. They headed to the store near her house. When she arrived, they immediately split up the items and went separately to shop. While getting her items, Mercedes ran into several fans and took a picture or two. She didn't think anything of it. They met back in the front, paid for the items and walked out.

What shocked her was the several cameras now in her face. She grabbed Sam's hand and put her head down. They quickly began to walk to her BMW.

"Ms. Jones, can you tell us what's happening with this tour?"

"Mr. Evans, how are you feeling about Mercedes relationship with Kendrick Lamar?" Sam looked up at that question, but Mercedes tugged him to keep moving.

"Ms. Jones, are you trying to help Mr. Evans get recognition in baseball?"

That question pissed her off. Mercedes stopped walking, turned and looked at the camera in her face, ignoring Sam's tugs.

"I have not now or ever used my celebrity towards Sam's baseball career. He is a talented player and any recognition he is getting is because of that. He was an amazing athlete before I became famous and he still would be if I wasn't and that's all I'm going to say. I suggest you move on."

"Mr. Evans, you still never told us how you feel about Kendrick?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and started to walk again, but this time Sam wasn't going. He wanted to comment. He pulled Mercedes back to him and kissed her. "Does that answer your question," He asked walking away with the basket of food. He left Mercedes standing there with a goofy smirk on her face. She quickly recovered and got on the passenger side of the car.

The cameras continued to film and take pictures until Sam and Mercedes was out of the parking lot. When they were far enough away, Sam grabbed her hand. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

When they made it home, Mercedes immediately started preparing the food and Sam went back out to grab ice. She was hitting her stride in the kitchen when her phone rang. It was her mom, so she answered.

"Hey mommy, how are you?"

"I'm good sweetie. How are you and my son in law doing?"

"We're good. Trying to cook for some friends coming over tonight."

"Look at you two being all domesticated," Her mom laughed causing her to laugh.

"I guess we are. Thanks for understanding about us wanting to have this Christmas with each other."

"We understand honey, your dad and I were in that same position while we was in medical school and I was working in Chicago. We just wanted to have time without having to worry about pleasing everybody else."

"Yeah. This time we have is so precious right now. I just want some stability for a while."

"I know baby. It gets hard being long distance, but you know what the best thing about your situation is. You and Sam are both doing your own thing and growing up. You are holding on to each other, but you guys have your independence. Your father and I learned that and I know Dwight and Mary learned that. You have to have that room to grow without each other so you won't become only dependent on each other and the relationship. You both have strong values and you know how to live without the other. That's what makes you two wanting to be together even more special. You don't have to have it, you want it. That's how I know y'all will make it"

"You're right mommy. Sam and I are learning to be whole people alone so we can be whole people together. Thank you for confirming that for me."

"You are welcome sweetie. I'm going to let you concentrate of your cooking and get to finishing mine before your daddy comes home. You know how grumpy he gets if I don't give him any attention."

They both laughed and said goodbye. Sam made it home in the middle of Evaughn's speech and he was grateful to have heard it and heard how much they believed in him and Mercedes' relationship. He went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his Mercy and kissed her neck. She smiled up at him and he let her go. Together they finished cooking the dinner and headed upstairs to get dressed before their guests arrived.

At 7:00, the guests started arriving, Lauren being the first to make it. Surprisingly, she had with her. Puck pulled Sam and Mercedes into a hug and explained that he and Lauren have been dating since they met. Jake came right after Lauren, he pulled Mercedes into a hug and told her she looked beautiful. Sam shook Jake's hand and showed him where everyone was. Next, Rachel and Kurt arrived at the same time, then Kendrick, who bought along August Alsina. Derek and Val arrived a little after along with Artie. He and Brittany was in LA doing some work on Kendrick's album. Finally, Santana arrived with Brittany.

They all gathered around the table and enjoyed the meal Mercedes and Sam prepared. After dinner, everyone decided to just hang out and talk, maybe do a little karaoke and play a few games. Pretty soon it turned into an all-out party with everyone dancing as each person got up to perform. They were dancing and having a good time until well after midnight. By then everyone decided it was time to leave. It was Christmas after all. They say their Merry Christmases and goodbyes and left.

Mercedes and Sam were so wiped out, the only thing they did was wash up and go to bed. With sweet kisses and declarations of love, they fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Sam woke up to Mercedes straddling him, kissing along his neck. His eyes shot open and quickly grabbed Mercedes hips, stopping her grinding on his morning erection. He let out a groan and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Mercedes looked in his eyes and started grinding her hips again.

"Merry Christmas baby, how about I remove all of these clothes and take care of you." She started kissing down his clothed chest and abdomen and pulled his shirt up, causing his to remove it. She continued to kiss down his happy trail until she reached the top of his pajama bottoms. She pulled them along with his boxers off and kissed up his legs until she reached his penis. She licked the pre-cum and swirled his seed around his head with her tongue.

Sam let out a guttural moan and without hesitation, Mercedes took him into her mouth. She expertly stroked his shaft and bobbed her head up and down, moving in a rhythm that drove Sam crazy.

"Baby, oh, keep going, I'm about to cum," He moaned.

Mercedes licked and sucked until his seed filled her mouth and she swallowed. She then kissed her way back up to his lips letting his taste. Kissing Mercedes and watching her remove her clothed caused Sam to become aroused again. She straddled him again and he tried to turn them over so he could please, but she tightened her legs around his waist.

"No Sam, I'm leading this morning. I want to ride baby."

She kissed him again while grabbing his penis and sliding down on it. They both moaned.

"Sammy, you feel so good," She said.

"You're so tight Mercy. You feel so good."

She began to slowly move up and down his shaft, squeezing as she pulled up and releasing as she went down. The feeling she was giving Sam made his eyes roll back. Holding his chest, she began to speed up and Sam's hand grabbed her ass. He squeezed and began to pull himself up to thrust in her causing her to scream.

"Oh, yes Sam! Fuck me baby! Fuck me!

Heating that Sam sat up pushing to the edge of the bed. He pulled her out of him and turned her around. He entered her from the back quickly causing her to place her hands to the floor.

"Ahhh, damn this is so good baby! I love you so much," She said.

In that position she was able to bounce he butt back and meet his thrusts.

Oh Mercy baby, that's it, so fucking good baby, bounce that ass on me baby."

They stayed in that position until both came undone. Coming from their high, Sam said, "I am so happy you are on the pill babe because the things we do would make anybody pregnant." They both laughed as Mercedes straddled his lap and kissed him again.

"Thank you for the ride baby," She said.

"No, thank you for the wakeup call. Merry Christmas," He said kissing her.

They both got up and got into the shower. They had a good time laughing and kissing and washing each other. When they got out, they headed to the living room to exchange gifts and open the presents from their families. They decided to open everyone else's gifts first. They got things from clothes to jewelry and Mercedes got some house things while Sam got some new baseball gear.

Finally, it was their turn to exchange. Mercedes pulled out 3 boxed, while Sam pulled out two bags.

Mercedes opened hers first. In one bag was 2 small boxes. One box help a chain necklace with a music charm attached. The second box held gold studded earring that matched the music note. Mercedes squealed and put the jewelry on. The next bag held 3 frames. In the frames were three different drawings of Mercedes.

"This first one is the first time I looked into your eyes. This one is the first time you fell asleep in my arms and finally this one is the first time I told you I loved you," He said.

Mercedes shed a tear and kissed him. Wiping her eyes and sniffing, she said, "Ok, now my turn. Open the smaller one last."

The biggest box held a number of comic books that were signed by the artists. Some were of his favorite characters and some he never read before. He loved it and gave Mercedes a small peck. The next gift made him even more excited. It was a cd of her voice singing songs that meant something to them in high school. He ran to the CD player and put it on happily. Going back to sit in front of her, he opened the final box. He pulled out a key and a several pieces of folded paper. He looked in her eyes and she was crying.

"Sam, you know that I love you and that I want us to be together forever. You are my support system and you are my home. This is a key to this home and as soon as you sign those papers, your name will also be a part of the deed. I've always considered this ours. I bought it with our future in mind and I know you are in Ohio now, but baby this will always be your home."

Sam was in tears. She was placing him in her life, sharing her success with him. This meant so much to hi and this showed him that they were on the same page about the future. That just confirmed that he's going to work hard and play hard so that he could settle on the West Coast with the love of his life.

They pulled each other in hugs and tear filled kisses and sitting in that living room, Sam signed those papers and her home became his home officially.

**Until next time…**


	14. We are ok

**Hello, hello, hello! Just wanted to hit you guys with another update and thank you for continuing to read. For those of you reading my other story, I am working on my next chapter and hopefully it will be ready and up later today. Again, let me know what you think and feel free to ask any question...**

It was now time for Mercedes to get ready for the kickoff of her concert. They spent New Year's Eve and New Year with the crew that will be going on tour with her. It was a great night in New York. They had dinner at this great Sushi place, then as a group went to want the ball drop. After that, they went back to Club Infinity where they partied until 7:00 that morning. They left the club and all parted ways knowing they would meet up again that next day to practice. That weekend would be the first day of her tour.

That Friday night, Sam decided to plan a night of pampering to help her relax and enjoy him before her concert the next day. He had to leave that following Sunday and she would be flying to Europe. They had to prepare for another emotional airport goodbye. While he was rubbing her back, his mind drifted to the last goodbye and his heart started fluttering. He didn't know if he would be able to take it.

Mercedes feeling Sam ease up on the pressure spoke. "What's up babe? Tired already? You want me to do you," She asked.

When Sam didn't say anything she moved around and sat up. Sam moved back and looked at Mercedes. She gently placed her hand on his cheek looking in his eyes, "What's up Sammy?"

"I'm scared Mercy. I don't know if I could say goodbye to you again."

"Please don't do this to me Sam, not before my concert tomorrow."

"I can't help how I feel Mercedes. My heart broke last time you left me months. I can't handle watching you board a plane without me again."

"What you want me to do? Ask you to come? I would be happy to have you with me, but you have obligations outside of me Sam. You have your own successes babe."

"I know that and I'm happy for us. I guess I'm just wallowing."

"We have to let this go Sam, both of us because while you were rubbing me, I already missed your touch and I was about to cry. I feel like we keep having the Sam argument over and over. We just have to accept that this is what it is for now."

"You're right. We can't keep bringing this up, especially if we know we'll make it. Turn around let me finish helping you relax."

"No, I'm riled up now. You lay on the table on your back."

"You sure?...wait, why on my back?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, no Mercy. You always doing stuff to surprise me. You lay on the table babe and spread those legs."

She gave him a mischievous grin, "Ooh, I love it when you get a bit nasty."

She laid back and Sam immediately started kissing up her thighs making his way to her moist core. She proceeded to lick her from slit to clit and took every bit of her into his mouth until she reached her release. Right there on that little massage table, Sam and Mercedes made love. She was definitely relaxed.

* * *

Both, Sam and Mercedes headed to Nassau Coliseum that next morning to do her sound checks and rehearsal before the show began. When she made it there, all of her crew including Lauren and Santana were there and Kurt immediately pulled her into her first costume. Sam just sat back and watched as she went through wardrobe changes and as the crew adjusted her lights and sounds to her movements. She was really enjoying this. She felt at home on the stage. The studio was cool, but her heart was on those stages. She loved this part. Sam loved watching her. She was amazing and he couldn't help the swelling of pride in his heart. He wondered if she felt that way about him when he played baseball, although she only made it to two of his college games. He watched her a little while longer, but walked off when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello," He answered.

"Hey Sam, it's Kitty. I got your number from Matt. I wanted to see how your break been going?"

"It's been great, in New York right now with Mercedes. She has her first show tonight"

"Right, her concert. I bet you're getting the V.I.P treatment up there."

"No really, she doesn't demand much and I don't either, so it's just me watching her get ready."

"Oh, well that's good. The media is always making stuff look worse that it is."

"What do you mean by that," He asked alarmed.

"Nothing, I'm sure you saw the articles talking about you and Mercedes' relationship. I'm happy they don't faze you and are far from the truth."

"What do they say?"

"Come on Sam, you know…that your relationship with Mercedes is for you to get famous and be a kept man. For you to become a big name in baseball."

"What?! Who said that?! That is not true," Sam screamed.

"I know it's not Sam. I'm sorry if I upset you. I thought you knew. There's even one from US Weekly with Mercedes' comments," Kitty said.

"I have to go Kitty. I have to see this for myself," He said. He hung up the phone and immediately went to google on his phone. He saw all the stories saying how he was using Mercedes and how she was taking care of him. He read the posts that talked about his background and he couldn't believe it. Someone even took their goodbye in the airport out of context. Sam was upset, but what took the cake was what he read in US Weekly. They twisted Mercedes' comments in front of the grocery store and the tweets she made about missing him. They even twisted his kiss with her and said stuff about Kendrick Lamar being in the picture. He couldn't believe this was happening. This could be harmful to his career and to Mercedes' reputation. What if recruiters decided to not recruit him because of NCAA violation rules? He had to ask Santana to fix this. He found her sitting with Mercedes by the stage.

"Mercy, Santana have you guys seen all these stories about our relationship, He said pointing to Mercedes.

"No, what stories," Mercedes asked.

"I've seen them and I'm currently going through with the biggest ones, trying to put them to rest," Santana said.

"What storied," Mercedes asked again agitated.

Sam turned to her and replied, "Kitty just called me and told me she was happy none of the rumors were true, so I looked online and saw all these stories about how I'm using you to get my name big in baseball and how you are just helping me out but dating Kendrick Lamar behind my back."

"Are you serious right now? I can't believe this bull. Santana do something fast. I need to call my folks and yours Sam to make sure they didn't see this," Mercedes said walking away.

Santana turned to Sam. "I'm doing everything to make sure this ends and that you and Mercy's reputations are intact. Just understand that stuff like this happens. It could have been something worse. Just know that your career isn't in jeopardy. I've got you back and I love Mercy and I consider you a friend. Whenever you do decide you'd like to go pro, know that I have your back and I'd be happy to help you make that happen," She said and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the night went great. Mercedes got on stage and put on one hell of a show. The sold out arena was in an uproar as she finished her last song. All you could hear was encore echoed around the arena and she walked off staff on the biggest high. This was her first time performing for a crowd that huge and she was thankful. She made a quick change, having no time to think or greet anyway and made her way back to the stage. For her final song, she sang the hidden ballad that accompanied her deluxe album. It was called, I hope you know.

The music started and she found Sam. She looked directly into his eyes and sung the song of love and admiration she wrote for him so long ago. She let a few tears fall and as the song ended Sam was on stage next to her, embracing her, kissing her, telling her he will miss her and no matter what anyone said, he will always love her. They both thanked the crowd and left. That night, they made it to her condo and held each other. Sex would come in the morning, but tonight all that mattered was their intimacy.

**Until next time...**


	15. Surprise

**Hey, I know it's been a minute, but I'm back with another update. I am in the middle of writing the update for What He Wants as well, so that will be up and done soon. Thanks again for all the reviews. Enjoy…**

Mercedes has been on tour for two months and Sam was in the middle of his season. They were working hard to keep in contact, but sometimes they were too tired to catch the other and the time difference wasn't helping. On some days, all they were able to do was text and wait for responses. It was frustrating. Mercedes is currently in France. She had a show in Lyon that weekend, then she would move on to Paris where she would have two days off and then shows starting that Thursday.

That Sunday, she just wrapped up vocal warm-ups with Rachel, but she couldn't focus. She needed to hear Sam's voice. She had gone long enough without his support and she couldn't take it anymore. She had 15 minutes to show time. She knew Sam would be at church or catching up with sleep because of Saturday's game, but she needed to talk to him. He was her muse, her inspiration.

As the phone rang, she started to become anxious. Her gut was telling her something wasn't right. He didn't pick up. She quickly redialed his number and again it just kept ringing. She began to pace out of frustration and right when she let out a huff of breathes something or someone caused her spine to straighten. She turned to see what caused her chill, but saw nothing behind her. Focusing back on her phone, she lifted it back to her ears when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and nuzzled her neck. She knew it was him and before she could speak, he whispered, "You should be on stage, not making phone calls to your boyfriend."

She turned around and wrapped him in a tight hug causing him to lift her so he can steady them both. A few tears fell from her eyes and she began to kiss along his neck and whispers I missed you. They stayed in that embrace for a moment until Lauren told her it was time for her to go on stage. Sam put her down and kissed her softly to wish her luck. With a new pep in her step, Mercedes hit the stage.

Sam watched for a while, but decided to grab a snack from Mercedes dressing room. On his way there, he ran into Kendrick talking to his manager.

"Sam! Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I just flew in to surprise Mercy. I was missing her too much."

"I understand man. Lil sis is special. My bad, Sam this is my manager Terrence James, Terrance this is MJ's man Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam," Terrence said, "I've heard of you. You play baseball for Ohio State right?"

"Yes I do," Sam replies with a smile, "You're a baseball fan?"

"When I know the player is good and there are some teams interested, I'm very interested," He said.

Sam just laughed and Terrence continued, "I hear the Twins, Dodgers, and Giants are recruiting you pretty hard. Have you decided on what you want to do? Are you being represented?"

"Before I make a decision, I want to talk to Mercy about it and just finish the season with my head intact. I'm not formally represented yet."

"Well, Sam I manage Kendrick, but I'm also a sport agent. Here's my card, look me up , talk to Kendrick and let me know if you are interested. I would be happy to represent you and make sure you get the best deal that will benefit you and your girl."

Sam took the card and shook his hand, "Thanks Terrence, I'll give you a call soon."

Putting business aside, He and Kendrick caught up while Terrence joined in and laughed at some of their stories and paparazzi encounters. Pretty soon, Sam was making his way back to the front to greet Mercedes and walk her to her dressing room for her wardrobe change.

While Kurt immediately got to work on Mercedes, Sam began telling her about his encounter with Terrence.

"Oh my God Sammy, that's amazing. You got an offer from Santana and now you could possibly have an agent? This is huge."

"Yes and I wanted to talk to you first. I got offers from three teams and I want to know how you feel about all this."

"We can talk after the concert; maybe have a nice dinner at this bistro I noticed and really catch up and weigh all the options."

"Ms. Jones, it's time for you to take the stage again, the stage assistant said peeking in the open door."

"I'll be right there," Mercedes said standing up, "So is that the plan Sam?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can go," He replied.

"Good," she said kissing him and leaving the dressing room.

Sam sat on the couch in the dressing room and let out a sigh. He was happy they'd be able to have a little quiet and romance, but he was also hoping they wouldn't do so much talking tonight. He wanted to show her just how much he missed every part of her.

His mind went to work and he knew exactly what he was going to do. Little did he know Mercedes was thinking the same thing.

Mercedes closed her show with two encores and a standing ovation. She was still on a performance and there was only one way she wanted to come down, sweating in the arms of the man she loves. Feeling great, she immediately entered her dressing room, ignoring all the typical fan gifts and the gushing boyfriend and headed straight into the shower. She began to sing and her mind started wandering to the things she couldn't wait to do to Sam. In her moment of reverie she heard the shower curtain move and she turned and was greeted with a very naked and aroused Sam.

Smiling, he got closer to her as she turned back towards the shower head. His presence made her smile, but that quickly tuned into a smirk when Sam began to kiss he shoulders, trailing his way up her neck to behind her ears. He wrapped his right hand around her stomach to hold her in place and whispered, "Don't move."

Mercedes went still and Sam proceeded to trail kisses back down her neck to her back. He got lower until he made contact with her ample butt. He placed a soft kiss there and with his left arm he rubbed up her leg until he reached her core. He found her clit and began to rub. Mercedes let out a series of moans and pants. The responded by rubbing harder and sticking a finger in her slit. She bent forward and held the front wall of the shower.

She did exactly what Sam wanted her to do. With her bending forward, he had better access to her wet and ready vagina. Removing his fingers, he replaced spread her cheeks and began to lick her slit. Mercedes moaned from pleasure. Wanting to get to her clit, Sam maneuvered his way around. With her hands still steadying her on the wall, Sam lifter he leg and placed it on his shoulder. He began to lick and flick her clit while sticking two fingers back into her core and curving to hit her spot.

Mercedes screamed, "Yes Sam, that's the spot. Keep it right there baby."

"Mmm, Mercy, you taste so good honey. I missed kissing your lips baby and he way you moan for me. I know you're about to cum, relax and let go."

Hearing those words, Mercedes reached her release. Head now back and back arched, she rode out her orgasm. Sam stood back up and kissed her passionately, letting his hard member rub against her soft belly.

"It's my tune Sammy," She said.

"No babe, I want to be inside you when I cum. I want your walls around me."

He quickly picked her up and placed her on the back wall if the shower. They were slippery, but neither cares. He entered her swiftly and proceeded to pump. They met each other thrust for thrust, Both pushing forward in sync.

Both were moaning and calling each other's name. Sam started moving hard and faster causing Mercedes to bounce harder on his penis. They both began to scream. Sam took one of Mercedes breast in his mouth and sucked while she pulled on his wet hair. They were in a frenzy, bodies slapping; moaned and groans released. They couldn't hold it anymore. They reached their release and both screamed.

Coming down from their high, they softly kissed and I love you was exchanged by both. They proceeded to wash each other and when they finished they headed into the main part of her dressing room. They were shocked to find Santana and Lauren sitting there waiting with Kendrick and his manager. They all gave them knowing looks and Lauren was the first to speak.

"Now that that's taken care of and you've scratched that itch, are you ready to greet some fans," She said. Slightly embarrassed, Mercedes walked over to the group to open her door. Sam followed silently and Kendrick gave him a secret fit pound. Santana looked on, but finally said, "I guess that big mouth has some good uses after all."

Leaving the concert hall, they headed to the hotel where Sam and Mercedes left the group and walked to the bistro. They got a table and ordered some delicious French wine. Once their server was gone, Sam began discussing his recruitment process.

"I will privately decide on what team I want and because I'm being heavily recruited, I'm thinking I will enter the draft in June. This means I'm drop out of school for a while. Do you think I should do that?"

"Is it something you want to do baby, play pro baseball? I know you have your writing dreams as well."

The waitress came over with their wine and took their orders. After she left, Sam answered.

"Yes, I can really see myself being a pro baseball player and I can always write. I'll just be lacking the fundamentals I need, but I know I can learn that privately or off season with tutor or something, plus me leaving school will put me in the position to settle with you."

"That was my main pro point to this whole thing. We'll be able to move wherever you get choses and start our lives together. I really want that, but I don't want it at the cost of your happiness. We can wait."

"Maybe you can wait Mercy, but I can't," Sam laughed. "I really want this and I'm hoping that I ultimately am chosen by the Dodgers. That way I can just settle into our house instead of us having move."

"We could always sell the house. That really doesn't matter. What matters is you and I sticking together and doing things that make us happy. If you decide to go pro I'll be happy to be a baseball girlfriend and eventual wife." Mercedes said laughing.

"I'm planning on it," Sam responded. The waitress returned with their food and Sam and Mercedes had a nice dinner. After eacti8ng they went back to the hotel and finished what they started in the dressing room. Sam decided to enter the draft and he decided that he'd try Terrence out as an agent, but he'll get his Uncle to do the legal checks. He decided to use Santana as his official publicist. They both decided to just jump on the moving train and see where it takes them.

**Ok people, next update will most likely be two time jumps; one to Sam at school and having a run in with Kitty again. Mercy will still be on tour, but coming to her final international dates and heading back to the U.S for her last month. The second would be Sam's drafting event where his family, Mercy and her family will be there to celebrate. Until next time….**


	16. Suprising Moments

**Hey hey hey! What you say? It's been a while since I wrote an update…please excuse my attempt at being funny. It's been a while, but I've got another one for you guys. I'm working on an update for WHW as well so be looking for that sometime soon…most likely this weekend. Enjoy and aas always let me know what you think and how you feel. **

"Sam! Sam! Wait up!"

Sam turned and saw Kitty running to get his attention. _Oh, not her again_, He thought. The month after he returned from surprising Mercedes, Kitty got extremely clingy and he began to dodge her at every turn. He even tried setting her up with one of his teammates, but that didn't go well and he felt guilty so now he had to deal with her constantly trying to be around him at practices. At one point she told him she started to catch feelings for him, but he let her know they weren't returned. She seemed to understand and she backed off.

"Oh, hey Kitty, how's it going?"

"It's great Sam! Just want to congratulate you. I read the announcement this morning. I can't believe you're leaving school and entering the draft. Very impressive," She said winking, "I have a gift for you."

"Kitty, you didn't have to get me anything. It's really no big deal"

"I wanted to Sam," She said stepping closer to him. "I think you deserve all the appreciation you can get and I can show you exactly how much I appreciate you" She said slowly rubbing his arm and chest.

Sam immediately stepped back and looked at Kitty. "Are you seriously flirting with me," He said. "You do know I'm still with Mercedes. I thought you understood that."

"Sam, I'm just looking out for you. Someone should be here to take care of all your needs. She's too busy living in the fast lane. You don't know what she's doing on tour. From what I read, she's dating Kendrick Lamar and sleeping with one of her dancers."

"Don't believe everything you read in tabloids Kitty. I didn't say anything the first time you told me what you read because that caused us to take notice and stop all the bullshit. I thought you were being a friend, but now that I know that's not true, but in fact you trying to get me to leave the love of my life, I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay away from me because I'm not interested; in friendship or whatever else you're offering. I'm extremely happy where I am. Now," he said removing her arms from his person, "If you'll excuse me."

Sam walked away hoping he'd never have to deal with Kitty again, but also wondering if he should tell Mercedes what happened.

* * *

Mercedes just wrapped up her final night in Spain. She was so happy that her flight was leaving first thing in the morning. She was getting closer and closer to being home. She was just about to get comfortable in her hotel room when she heard her phone go off. She looked at the time and saw in was nearly 11 and she knew it was only one person; Sam.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up so early?"

"I knew you were probably getting ready for bed and I needed to hear your voice. I have to be up anyway, practice at 7."

"Have I told you how proud I am of you Sammy," She smiled into the receiver.

"All the time Mercy, I'm actually tired of hearing it," He joked and smirked.

"You know what Mr. Evans; you'll never get another affirmation from me again, how about that."

"That's highly unlikely babe; especially when I hit those spots you love."

Mercedes was quiet for a moment. She began to think about all the ways Sam pleases her. She let a moan escape and Sam chuckled.

"You ok there Mercy," He asked.

"Shut up Sam. You really suck you know that."

"Only you babe. I only suck on you,"

"You're such a dork, but I love you."

"I love you too Mercy," Sam said releasing a breath.

"Now, are you going to cut the bull and tell me why you're really calling," She said laughing.

"You caught that huh."

"I caught it when you first said hi, what's going on?"

"Umm, Kitty tried flirting with me today. Told me you may be cheating on me and she could give me the appreciation I deserve."

Mercedes began to laugh. Not just any laugh, but a loud yelping laugh that had the ability to wake neighbors. "She is delusional. I told you she was trouble babe. You don't listen," She said.

"I know Mercy, I should've listened. She said she was my friend. I believed her."

"Baby, a woman like that never wants to just be your friend, she's looking for something and as soon as you give in, you're trapped," She said laughing again slightly. "Now, Kitty trying to sleep with you wouldn't have you this frazzled, what's really up Samuel!"

"Ooh, I love it when you call me by my given name."

"Stop stalling Sam," She said sternly.

"Mercy I'm scared. What if I'm not drafted by the Dodgers or by a good team? What are we going to do?"

"You're going to be fine. No matter what happens, we'll be fine. I go where you go and you're a phenomenal player Sam, you're going to get a great team."

"You think so?"

"I know so Sam, no matter where you are in the lineup; you're going to be exactly where you need to be."

"Thank you Mercy, I needed to hear that. You're my home and we can make it anywhere right?"

"Right!"

"Ok, I better get ready for practice. I love you!"

"I love you too babe. Have a good day."

"You have a good night; call me when you land in Ontario."

"I will; bye"

"Bye"

* * *

The next morning Mercedes caught her flight to Canada. She had two shows in Ontario and two in British Columbia then she was headed to Seattle where she has a few shows scheduled.

Lauren switched some things around and instead of Mercedes finishing in California, she is now going to hit North Cali then LA first and finish up in Vegas the same weekend Sam has to fly out for the draft. She would be able to have her final shows that Thursday and Friday opening up the summer events and she could be by Sam's side that Saturday. It couldn't have worked out better.

She continued her success throughout her tour with sold out venues and even introduced a new song she recorded with August Alsina. Everything was really on moving forward and on the incline. She wrapped up her nights in LA and headed for Vegas.

* * *

The night of the Vegas concert, Mercedes was pumped. She was on an excitement high because she was finally going to see Sam and both of their families were going to be there. She hadn't seen his parents and siblings in a while and she couldn't wait to reconnect. Everyone met her back stage where she was able to have a crying and hugging session with her mom and Mary. When Stevie and Stacy saw her, they tackled her and they got into a little tickle fight. Her brothers were next with the tickling and playing and her dad and Dwight both pulled the siblings away and each hugged and kissed her. She looked around and wondered where Sam was. His mom said he wasn't going to make it and that hurt Mercedes a little bit. She didn't have time to dwell because it was show time.

Her show was going great. She did both songs with Kendrick and August and she headed backstage for a wardrobe change. She was met with praises from her family and Lauren, but it hit her that Sam wasn't there and her mood slowly began to shift. She was about to sulk when she heard someone knock. She opened her door to find no one there and looked down. One the floor was a note that said "you might want to make your way to the stage."

Mercedes walked to the stage and stopped when she saw Sam talking to her fans holding a bouquet of roses.

"So I thought the best thing to do is to trick Mercy and surprise her by taking over her stage for a few minutes," He said. He turned to her and said, "Babe, just so you know I got you."

Mercedes walked to the middle of the stage and kissed Sam with as much gusto as she could muster. When they pulled apart Sam whispered, "So tell me how you really feel," causing her fans to laugh. They heard it through her ear mic. Sam kissed her softly and handed her the flowers. A stage assistant grabbed the flowers from her and Sam began to walk away, but Mercedes wasn't having that.

"Hold on there now Mr. Evans, since you though it would be ok to trick me and take over my stage, you are now obligated to graze us with a song."

Sam began to back away faster shaking his head no. Only Mercedes knew how much he really suffered from stage fright. She ran to him and pulled him back on the stage, having someone hand him a mic and a guitar.

"How about a little Human Nature baby," She asked.

Sam smiled nervously and breathed out, "Why not," and he began to strum his guitar. The crowd loved the performance and cheered when they shared a kiss. Sam quickly left the stage and Mercedes finished her show. She closed out with tanks to her fans and tears as she reflected on her tour.

When she made it to her dressing room, she was met with congratulations and a smiling Lauren. She pulled her to the side to talk privately.

"Please, no bad news Lauren," She stated.

Lauren laughed, "Not at all bad Mercy. I just thought you might want to know that the label decided they won't have to start recording your next full album until September with a release date of next year and you will have full creative control. This is huge Mercy; they are giving you a break and putting trust in you."

Santana then walked in the room, "and now you'll have time to relax and do a few personal interviews and make appearances at events; giving you more opportunities to connect with other celebs. Enjoy this time girl, you and that big lipped man of yours are about to blow up the social scene."

"Wow, a three month break. That's amazing and I know the first thing I'm going to do. See you ladies later," Mercedes said walking out of the room.

She found everyone still huddled in the front of her dressing room. She pulled Sam away from everyone and told him the good news. She announced that she was going to get cleaned up and she would meet everyone at the restaurant they decided to celebrate in. Sam told her he would wait for her and she went to get dressed.

Making it to the restaurant, Mercedes decided to tell everyone about her break and what she had in mind to do.

"Since I am free, Santana is planning to book a few interviews and parties for me for the rest of this month and after that I get to lounge around my house. I would love it if all of you could spend two weeks of July with Sam and I because we decided to treat all of you to a family vacation. We are going to Jamaica," She yelled.

Everyone looked around and after processing that information. Excited murmurs were heard all around. They spent the rest of their time in the restaurant talking about the draft the next morning and the vacation in July.

* * *

The morning of the draft, you could find Sam and Mercedes in his suite tearing the bed through the walls. Sam attempted to get dressed several times, but each time he put on a shirt, Mercedes would rip it open and kiss him until all of his clothes came off. He punished her by putting her in his favorite position, where he was able to admire his girlfriend's glorious ass, and pound her into the mattress.

When they came down from their high, Sam got up looked at a spent Mercy and said, "and I don't want to have this talk again." They both laughed and he lifted her and took her to the shower so they could get dressed.

Because they are Sam and Mercedes, a little shower playing had to be done causing them to be late for the opening entrances and interviews of the draft. They rushed to the front of the hotel where they found a pissed Santana clicking her heels and a rushing Mercedes fixing Sam's tie. Their parents were already seated. This didn't go unnoticed by several of the reporters.

At the first interview, the reporter thought he'd be a smart ass and address Sam's tardiness and dress.

"So, Rookie Evans, I see you had a hard time getting up and ready this morning. Did Ms. Jones have something to do with that?"

Sam blushed and didn't want to seem unprofessional, so he said, "No comment about that, but just know that my tardiness is a reflection of my passion towards MLB and whatever team selects me will get one enthused player." Mercedes laughed and they moved on to other interviews where they both had to make similar comments and dismisses.

Every player in the draft were finally seated and the ceremony began. The Giants won the toss and selected first. "We the Giants choose Ohio State's Samuel Evans." This was huge, Sam was the first to get picked and it was a team that was great, but it was still New York. Sam smiled and headed to the podium to thank everyone. The ceremony continued with Sam looking a little morose until the Dodgers go up to pick. We've decided to trade Alex Santos and Daniel Reid in exchange for Samuel Evan with the Giants." Sam was shocked. He couldn't believe he was that wanted. Mercedes shook him and snapped him back to attention. "Babe, get up, go accept your team."

Sam looked at Mercedes as he stood. He began to walk off, but quickly turned and pulled her into a hug. He whispered, "This is it baby, we can start our lives…marry me." He kissed her lips and looked into her stunned eyes. A smile on his face, he walked up to the podium to accept his team's jersey and hat.

**I know nothing about MLB drafting so I went with what I assumed usually happened for football based on what my brothers talk about, so please excuse any mistakes with that. Next will be Mercy's answer, Sam's contract signing with a re-appearance of Terrance and his uncle, Mercedes interviews, Samcedes interviews, and family vacation. Until next time….**


	17. Moving forward

Sam and Mercedes made it back to their hotel room. She was still in shock from his proposal. Looking at Sam, she saw how content and happy he was. Her mind was clouded with questions of whether they were ready and if his proposal came with the excitement of him being chosen to be a rookie for the Dodgers. Heading to the adjoining bathroom to change, Mercedes noticed Sam opening his bags and digging for something.

"Babe what are you looking for," She asked.

Sam found what he was looking for and stood. "I was looking for this," He said approaching Mercedes with a black ring box. "I've actually been holding on to this since we graduated high school. At the time I wanted to propose, but we weren't ready and I knew I was partially doing it because you were leaving me and I couldn't bear not seeing you every day, but we've gotten through the last three years without running away. You know you mean the world to me Mercy and I can't see myself taking this new step with anyone but you by my side. It's going to be hard work making a name for myself, but it'll be easier knowing I'd have a place to call home. You are my home Mercy and I love you." Sam got on his right knee and Mercedes watched him with tears streaming down her face. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife," He asked opening the ring box and presenting it to Mercedes.

She gasped and let go a few sniffles. She was taken aback by how amazing it was. She looked Sam into his eyes and in a cry whisper said, "Yes." A little louder she said, "Yes Sam, I would love to marry you."

Sam pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. He stood, picking her up into a hug. Placing her back on her feet, he kissed her fiercely. Kissing him back she began to remove his clothes.

"Babe, we still have to meet our families for dinner and tell them the good news, I don't think we have time," Sam said stepping away from her.

"If you would hurry up Mr. Evans, we can have a quickie and get cleaned up."

"A quickie won't be satisfying enough. I want to make slow, passionate love to my future wife."

"Well your future wife need her man hard and fast right now," Mercedes said grabbing Sam's butt and pulling him to her again. She kissed him again hard and in the blink of an eye removed his clothes. "At least let me taste you for a job well done on this ring Sammy," She said.

She pushed him on the bed and ease his swollen head into her mouth. Painstakingly slow, she pleased Sam, increasing her strokes and placing more of him in her mouth. Same grabbed her a fist of her hair, moaning. He pushed her away, pulling her dress off and grabbing her. He spun them both around until they hit the bed. He pushed her lacy underwear to the side and entered her fast and hard like she liked.

He made quick work and pushed her bras down her breast and latched onto her right areola.

"Ah, Sam, yes baby…fuck me just like that," Mercedes said.

Hearing her words and thrusting harder, Sam came sending her over the edge with him. He slowed his strokes to a circular motion as they both came down. Kissing her temple Sam said, "Mercy you were right, I needed that." They quickly cleaned themselves and headed out to meet their family for dinner.

* * *

The following months came with Sam making negotiations with the Dodgers and Terrence trying to get him the best deal as a rookie. He was immediately going into training with the Dodger minor league affiliate, the Rancho Cucamonga Quakes. He and Mercedes weren't able to really spend their vacation with their parents, they only had the last weekend in June. They all decided to go to mountains Tennessee where the couple with spend the weekend and the family will spend the week.

Once there, the families had a good time laughing and touring through Cove and Gatlinburg. When visiting Ripley's Sam and Mercedes teamed up to play tricks on their parents which resulted in the parents retaliating with Stevie and Stacy scaring the couple by pretending to fall off the cabin deck. The trip ended with them saying tearful goodbyes over a nice dinner that the women prepared and Mercedes and Sam driving down to Memphis to catch a flight back to California.

Following the vacation, Mercedes and Sam moved into their home, but taking a bit of the money from his contract, Sam purchased an apartment in Rancho Cucamonga for late nights and early morning he couldn't make it home and for home games he wanted Mercedes there for. They were only about 40 miles from the city so the travel wasn't a real issue.

With those plans in order, they decided Mercedes would take a break from touring and just work on her next album, so she could have time to plan the wedding and work on writing for other artists. They would get married once the season is closing. He immediately began practicing and playing for the team and Mercedes developed a rapport with the other player's wives by the time she attended her third practice and 2nd home game.

Walking into their house, Sam searched for Mercedes. He finished practice and he needed some time with his fiancé so he could relax. He noticed that she made dinner, but she was nowhere in sight. Going upstairs, he found her in her office on the phone.

"That's great Lauren, but I have to see if Sam will be available. This would probably be the only interview that he would attend, so I wanted to have it with Ellen so we can just announce the engagement, "She turned and noticed Sam waving him in. After that, I could just do interviews letting them know who I am and about my upcoming work….ok, cool, good, thanks Lauren, see you then." She got up and kissed Sam. "Hey babe, I didn't hear you come it."

"Yeah, I came through the back. I need to wash my truck and that's the easiest access to the hose pipe. So what's up? What's Lauren talking about?"

"She wants us to book an interview with Ellen soon. Are you available for a few hours next Friday?"

"I have practice that morning until about 2, preparing for the home game, but that evening I'm free, is Ellen willing to film that evening."

"Uhhhh," She looked at a piece of paper, "Yeah, Lauren gave me a list of time slots. How does 6 sound? We can go to Burbank and film, then may catch dinner after, good?"

"Yeah that's good…" He said sitting and pulling Mercedes into his lap…."Now give me some better welcome home kisses." Mercedes dipped her head and captured his lips.

* * *

The day of the interview, Mercedes was pacing back and forth around the house waiting for Sam and Santana to arrive. Nervous was an understatement for her. This was her first major interview and she wanted to be presentable. Right as she was about to check herself in the mirror one more time, Sam walked in. She immediately pulled him to their closet and pulled out the outfit she chose for him. He changed quickly and she looked at him with approval. Santana arrived just in time for them to leave and they headed to the studio. They decided to take navigator, drive, and bodyguard so they wouldn't be bombarded with fans and paps taking pictures.

Once at the studio, Sam and Mercedes were guided to a dressing room area and placed in a room willed with snacks and drinks. The makeup team came in as well as the production assistant to prep them for the interview. This made Mercedes a little more nervous. Sam noticing her anxiety, grabbed her hands and gave her a light squeeze. He leaned over and whispered, "relax Mercy, you'll be fine. I'm right her with you and they are going to love you; your fans already do" She relaxed a bit and some of her anxiety changed to excitement at the thought of her fans.

"Our next guests are the newest couple deemed "it factor" worthy by several magazines. She is an up and coming pop and R&amp;B sensation and he is a rookie baseball player making marks in the league. Please welcome Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans."

Sam and Mercedes walked out holding hands and doing a little shoulder bou8nce together. They reach Ellen and Mercedes let go of Sam's hand to hug Ellen. Sam hugged her afterwards and did another shoulder bounce with Ellen. He moved next to Mercedes and they all took their seats.

"Hey guys! Glad to have you on the show today."

They said in unison, "Glad to be here."

"I hear this is your first major interview, so I'm flattered."

Mercedes spoke, "Yeah...we wanted you to be our first Ellen."

"Oh, well I definitely don't have a problem with that, a hot couple like yourselves," They all laughed.

"So tell me Mercedes, what's going on with you?"

"Well, I'm currently working on my new album with hopes of releasing next year. I just got off a tour and from that I released some songs with Kendrick Lamar and August Alsina, so we're still promoting them with talks of filming a video. Besides that, I'm doing some writing for a few artists and taking a much needed break."

"That's great, so this break will consist of you spending that time with this gorgeous man of yours right...my detectors are going off and something is telling me that you two have some big things coming up," Ellen hinted at the ring. "Is that an engagement ring I'm seeing?"

Sam answered, "Yes Ellen, it is," having the biggest smile on his face. "I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd let me, but we decided with this break, we'd plan our wedding."

"Congrats you two. I'm so excited for you and since you chose me to be your first, I have a little something for you.."

Ellen's product assistant came out with two large boxes. One was given to Mercedes and the Other to Sam. They opened them together and they pulled out two large bears with baseball jerseys and his and her top hats. On the back of the jersey was Mr. Evans for Sam and Mrs. Evans for Mercedes. On the front of the jersey was Ellen's show logo and her face. Also in the bottom of the box were briefs fro Sam and sexy bikini styles panties for Mercedes. They laughed at the gifts and thanked her.

"We'll be right back and when we do, we'll play a game with the couple and see what Sam is up to.."

Sam and Mercedes had a good time with Ellen. They left her studio with messy hair and new gifts, heading to have a nice quiet dinner at Zankou in the downtown area of Burbank.


	18. Nosy Sam

**Hey guys, just a little update for you. I wanted to take it back to why I started this fic in the first place. I hope you all enjoy. **

"Mercy babe, I'm heading out. I'm late and I need to get through this traffic. I'll see you Monday, ok," Sam yelled to Mercedes who was in the kitchen.

Mercedes quickly ran to the door, but she didn't see Sam. She opened the front door and closed it. "I know that man did not just want out this house without telling me bye." She was about to turn and head back to the kitchen, when Sam jumped out of the coat closet and surprised her.

"Got you," He yelled. Mercedes jumped and out of reflex swung at Sam. He was quick enough to move, maneuver around her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Got you babe," He whispered closed to her ear this time.

"Samuel Evans, that was not funny. I really thought you left, after I slaved in this kitchen making you breakfast," She said tuning around in his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and said, "I'm sorry, how about we get in there and enjoy it together."

They broke apart and Sam grabbed her hand leading her to the kitchen. Once they were there pulled out a chair and told her to sit. He grabbed the eggs, bacon and waffles and placed them on the table. He then went to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and milk. He served Mercedes breakfast before fixing some for himself. They both got comfortable and began to eat.

"So I was thinking, since we have an away game, that you'd come meet the team out there. I know we agreed on you coming to the home games so you can still work, but I've checked your calendar and you're free except for some photo shoot you have tonight."

"So you really went through my phone Sam. Really?"

"Yes I did, you're my fiancé and you gave me the passwords, why not?"

"Well, I hope that's all you went to," Mercedes said giving his a suspicious look.

"And why is that Mercy? Are you hiding something," Sam said humorously.

"Oh no Sam, I would never hide anything from you," Mercedes said sarcastically. Sam's face became serious.

"Mercy, stop playing. You wouldn't hide anything from me, would you babe?"

"Sam no," She said over exaggerating, "I'm just happy you never looked through the pictures."

Mercedes knew Sam would become paranoid and curious about what's in her phone, so she pushed it a little further.

"You know what, let me go and grab something out of my office, I'll be right back."

When she got up, she immediately ran to grab her IPad and phone. She placed her phone in the living room and took it off vibrate. She hid behind the door of her office. It was upstairs, but there was still a view of the living room. From her IPad she sent herself a message from a number blocking app.

Sam stayed in the kitchen eating but his mind kept wandering to Mercedes. _Why was she acting so suspicious? Is she hiding things from me now? What is she hiding? I knew I should've asked her to come with me sooner. _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a beeping coming from the living room. He called for Mercedes and she told him she was still in the office responding to some emails from Lauren and Santana.

Walking into the living room, Sam saw her phone on the table and her a buzz again. His paranoia was on full blast and he fought with himself not to look, but when another message came not 10 seconds after the last, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay Mercy, what don't you want me to see," He said in a whisper. Mercedes began to laugh and watched as he strolled through her phone. Sam read through the message

_Ms. J, I have the info you're looking for. -DC_

_Meet me at our usual spot. -DC_

_There is some stuff you want to see on Sam Evans. -DC_

"What the hell? What stuff? I don't have any stuff" He yelled

"What babe," Mercedes asked.

"Nothing Mercy," He responded. Sam decided to text back.

_What stuff? Can you tell me now?_

_No Ms. J, this can't be disclosed over the phone. This is highly sensitive material, stuff that goes back to Stallion days. –DC_

_And where are we meeting again?_

_At our special place Ms. J, I would have hoped you would never forget. –DC_

Sam dropped the phone and began to panic. "What the hell is going on?" His panic began to turn to anger and he picked up the phone.

"Mercedes come down here right now," He yelled.

Mercedes controlled her laugher and composed herself. She happily skipped down the stairs and help back her snort when she saw a red faced and pacing Sam. He was looking back and forth from her phone to her.

"What's going on babe? Why do you look like you're about to pop?

"Who the hell is DC Merce," Sam said holding up the phone.

"What are you talking about? I don't know a DC," Mercedes said getting closer to Sam.

"Obviously you do, since he's blowing up your phone talking about meeting with you somewhere," He said closer to her face.

"Seriously Sam, you're still going through my phone. Give it to me," Mercedes attempted to take it from his hand.

Sam jerked it away and stepped back, "That is not the point. The point is you have some man digging up information on me and flirting with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mercedes said giving Sam a false guilty look and turning her back. She began to quickly walk up the stairs causing Sam to follow her.

"Mercedes, don't you run from me. You better tell me what's going on," Sam said as they busted through their room.

"Sam, nothing is going on. I don't know what's in my phone. They may have the wrong number," Mercedes said pulling her shirt above her head. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Do you think I'm stupid Mercedes? He called you Ms. J and he said my name Mercedes," He got closer and pulled Mercedes into his arms pleading with his eyes as they fell on hers.

"Please baby tell me what's going on, I promise I won't get mad." He tilted his head lower to her neck and breathed on her. "Just tell me Merce."

Mercedes shivered and reached up to rub on his arms. She pulled them away from her and said, "Nothing's going on," then she turned to enter the bathroom and finished, "that a little dark chocolate can't fix," She laughed and closed the door leaving Sam speechless.

_What does she mean by that? _"What do you mean by that," He asked outside the door. Mercedes laughed to herself. "It means, Mr. Nosy," She opened the door showing Sam that she was fully naked, "that you may want to check the IPad."

Sam gazed at Mercedes' naked body but his curiosity outweighed his arousal and he ran into her office grabbing her tablet. He searched through pictures and through email, but didn't see an email from DC. Sam then though about it and went to the messages. He felt like a complete idiot and what made it worse was Mercedes in her office doubled over laughing at his facial expression. She composed herself again and looked at him with a seductive smirk.

"Got you Sammy," She said and she slowly turned to walk out the door. Sam's arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her back into the office. He started trailing kisses along her neck.

"You're such a bad girl Mercy, now it's time to take your punishment." Same immediately removed his clothes and punished her so good on the office sofa.

When they came down from their climax Mercedes turned to Sam giving him small pecks and said, "I would love to meet you guys in Reno."

**Next stop, Vegas…hmm what will Sammy and Mercy be up to, until next time…**


	19. Vegas fun part one

**So I kind of don't know where I'm going with this story anymore, so bear with me and we'll get there lol I'm thinking this one may be ending soon…maybe a few more chapters and a time jump to Sam fully playing for the Dodger idk. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Mercedes landed in Vegas the same night as Sam's team. He thought she wouldn't be there until the next night, so she wanted to surprise him. When she arrived at the Oracle hotel, she was bombarded with paparazzi and fans. She began to realize how known she was becoming and decided she would hire a body guard for while she was there and if Sam agreed, maybe get one for when she had to travel and had appearances in LA.

After fighting her way through the door, with the help of the hotel manager and bellhops, she walked to the front desk to check in. After paying for her room and getting her keys, she asked the clerk the floor Sam's team was staying and found out his room number. Her room was on the 15th floors and Sam was on the 13th. As she rode the elevator up, it stopped on the 5thth floor. That floor held restaurants and recreational activities. She noticed many people getting on the elevator and was shuffled to the back.

Soon the elevator began moving again and she heard a familiar laugh. "Hahahaha Mark, I totally whipped your ass. You should know; I am as good at basketball as I am at baseball." Mercedes tiptoed and looked over the shoulder of the man in front of her catching a side profile of Sam's face. She stood back on her heels and laughed to herself at the irony.

"Whatever Sam, but anyway dude, you should come out with us tonight. We're hitting up a few bars and familiarizing ourselves with some of the picking Vegas have to offer," Mark said.

"No that's ok man, I'm not interested. I'm happy where I am," Sam replied.

"Well duh man, we're all happy with what we got, but our women understand that we're on the road a lot and need a little attention they can't give."

"That's kind of sad to hear man. I would never want Mercy to think that about me or our relationship. She has no reason to let stuff like that slide and if she even thought I was thinking about it, she would kick my ass."

"Aww man you're whipped, but I understand. Your girl got things going for herself. She got her own, but most of the women in this league are just chilling waiting for the big payout."

"I guess so, I wouldn't know. I just know that I've got plans for me and my fiancé this weekend and I'm definitely not ruining that for a few hours of parting."

The elevator dinged for and people go off on the 10th floors. Mercedes panicked because Sam and Mark shuffled their way towards the back and others go on. She wedged herself in the corner behind him, hoping Sam wouldn't turn around.

The elevator doors closed and Sam turned to Mark. "I'm telling you man, I've got it so bad that I swear I can smell her. It's ridiculous."

Mercedes began to laugh to herself and mistakenly blew her breath on Sam's arm. Sam felt a tingle shoot through his spine.

"I can't believe you weren't event going to say anything to me," Sam said loudly to the air. Mark turned and looked at him while the other people on the elevator side eyed the blonde. "What are you talking about Sam," Mark asked.

Before Sam could answer, Mark heard a loud snort and laugh coming from the corner. "I'm sorry Sammy, I just wanted to surprise you."

Sam turned around and immediately pulled Mercedes into his arms. "What happened to the photoshoot you had scheduled. You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow afternoon."

"It was canceled. I caught an earlier flight and got here as fast as I could. My plan was to show up at your door (she began to whisper), with that little blue panty set you picked out last week and my silk robe." She licked his ear.

Mark saw the little ear lick and watched as Sam turned beet red. He shook his head and turned around as the door opened to their floor. He walked out muttering to himself, "No wonder you don't look for new pussy, you lucky bastard."

Sam heard Mark and laughed. He began to pull Mercedes off the elevator, but she stopped him and told him her room was further up. He jumped back in and when they made it to her floor; he grabbed the bag on her shoulder and walked to her room.

After she opened the door, she saw that her bags were already there. She turned to Sam and properly said hey with a long passionate kiss. She pulled back and told him to relax. She told had to check in with Lauren and Santana then get cleaned up.

"I should go shower and change myself babe. I just wanted to escort you to your room. I'll be back and we could go have a nice romantic dinner somewhere. How about I pick you up around 8?"

"That would be perfect," She gave him a chaste kiss; "I'll be ready."

Sam went to his room and showered. He then looked for a good restaurant and decided that he'd take Mercedes dancing after dinner.

Eight came around quickly and Sam was knocking on Mercedes' door. She opened it an gave him a huge smile of approval for what he was wearing. Mercedes, on the other hand, took Sam's breathe away with her navy form fitting halter dress. She paired it with 5-inch nude pumps that Sam couldn't wait to see move on the dance floor. Sam took her hand and they left for their night of fun.

They arrived at a restaurant called Shiraz and Mercedes saw that once again, the paparazzi would bombard them. She turned to Sam and asked if he was ready and stepped out of the car. As soon as she did, the cameras started flashing and the questions were being asked. Sam pushed his way through with the help of the maître-d, making sure Mercedes was safe.

Once they were seated, Mercedes brought up the idea about the body guards and Sam agreed. It was starting to be too much for either to handle alone anymore. They had a nice dinner and both enjoyed a few drinks. Sam had a game the next day and he didn't want to go overboard, but he wanted his Mercy to enjoy. During dinner, one of Sam's teammates and friend Mike texted him where the team was going just in case he changed his mind about going out. He knew Mike wasn't the type to party to hard, so he decided to join them.

Before they would meet the team, Sam though it would be fun for him and Mercy to play a game.

"Mercy, you know what would be fun," He asked grabbing her attention.

"Not another game Sam, why is it always at a restaurant?"

"Aww come on babe, it won't be here I promise," He said.

"Fine Sam, what would be fun," Mercedes asked in a mock annoyed tone.

Sam pulled out his wallet. "Ok, here's the game. There is a casino next door and the first person to go in there and get 1.00 for 10 people get to take any material possession the other own for themselves. Once you get your 10.00, you have to run to the bar and order a tequila shot, give it to the person next to you and watch them drink it."

"You're doing this so you can get my body pillow aren't you."

"You know it! It smells like you and I can take it with me an pretend it's you, so why not? Are you in?"

"I'm in and to show you that I'm all game, I'm going to take the head start," Mercedes jumped out her seat, "Make sure you pay the bill, bye Sammy."

"No fair Mercy, I didn't say go." Sam ran to find their waitress and gave her 350.00 to cover their mean and the tip. He ran next door to the casino and saw that Mercedes already convinced this older man to giver her a dollar. He spotted a cougar on the prowl and ran to her.

For the next hour, Mercedes and Sam were frantically finding people to flirt with so they could get a dollar for them. Both even got a number or two,out of it. They both were on their last dollar and Mercedes was about to get her from a lesbian couple who were fans of hers. Sam noticed a woman staring at him and he charmingly walked up to her, making her blush. Pretty soon, he left with his dollar and his money and ran towards the bar. Mercedes was already sitting waiting on the shot when Sam took a seat next to an older gentleman. Mercedes got her shot and turned to the man sitting next to her and got is attention. His eyes went wide and a smile spread on his face. Mercedes flirted a bit and Sam watched as the man got close to his fiance. He was too distracted to notice that hi shot was there. Sam watched as Mercedes laughed with the sexy man and got him to drink the shot. He stood up and walked over to her furious and when Mercedes saw his face, she couldn't help but fawn over her jealous fiance. Before he reach them to say anything, she stood, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. "I win" She whispered. Sam calmed down an looked at her, "but I don't like the way you won."

"Oh please Sammy, like I didn't see those women flirting and pushing their chests on you. It was a game that needed flirtation and I believe I have out charmed the charmer," She said. She kissed him. "By the way, he's gay," She said.

"Haha, don't try to make me feel better. I saw the way he looked at your ass." They both laughed and walked out of the casino and headed to the club.

When he and Mercedes arrived, he spotted Mike sitting with his wife Tina. Mercedes smiled, happy that she wouldn't be the only woman out with the team. Sam greeted Mike and Mercedes embraced Tina. They all sat and watched as the other teammates dance. Soon, Sam pulled Mercedes to the dance floor. He stood behind her while a slow song boomed through the speakers and held Mercedes close as she grinded on him. Her moves were driving him crazy, but what really made him happy was being able to enjoy her like this. He was in Vegas with the love of his life and she was going to marry him. He then had an idea and whispered in her ear as the music buzzed through her.

"Mercy, why don't we get married here this weekend," He said.

**Until next time…reviews are love**


	20. Vegas part 2

**And another update...thank you all for your reviews and love of the story. I hope I did this chapter justice…enjoy! **

Mercedes continued to grind on Sam not believing her ears. Sam couldn't have possibly suggested they get married that weekend. She was sure she was hearing things, but then Sam turned her around and held her close, placing his strong arms around her lower back. He whispered, "Did you hear me Mercy," and nibbled on her ear. He kissed her neck, "Did you hear what I asked you baby."

Mercedes pulled back, stopping their grinding and held Sam's shoulders. "Are you serious," She asked looking into his eyes. It was like the room cleared and they were the only people standing on the dance floor. Sam, bringing his face closer to hers and returning her gaze, "dead serious."

Mercedes released Sam, took a deep breath, and started pacing. She began to mumble, "if we'll do this I need flowers, a dress, shoes. I need to call Kurt and Lauren and Santana, my parents, his parents.."

Sam pulled her to him. "Hold on Mercy, slow down, are you saying yes?"

"Of course I'm saying yes Sam," She smiled, "I can't wait to marry you." Overjoyed, Sam lifted her and began to spin. "I thought you would hate the idea." He put her down and kissed her hard. When he released her, she was breathless but he held her. "We're really doing this," He asked. Mercedes trying to catch her breathe said, "if you would let me," She smiled, "yes Samuel Impulsive Evans, were are doing this."

Sam laughed and squeezed Mercedes a bit before he released her. "You love me anyway."

They decided to leave the club early. They went back to the table where Sam's team was gathered and they told Mike and Tina the news. The couple was happy for them and Tine immediately volunteered to help Mercedes in any way she could. When their conversation started ti veer into possible colors that work on the fly, Sam decided it was time to pull his fiancé away.

When they made it to Sam's room, Sam noticed it was a bit after midnight. He watched as Mercedes sat on his bed and removed her shoes, wiggling her toes. He got down on his knees and crawled over to her. He kissed her lips soundly and peppered kisses down her breast to her stomach then her thigh and stooping at her toes. He began to massage her feet. After a few minutes of rubbing and watching Mercedes as her eyes closed in ecstasy he said, "I love you so much, do you know that."

Mercedes opened her eyes to look at her fiancé, "I know Sammy, I love you just as much. Every part of you is engrained in me. My heart beats only for you."

Hearing that Sam captured her lips, releasing her feet, he began to stand and made her stand with him. He slowly removed her clothes and began to back towards the suite bathroom. When they entered the bathroom, Sam released Mercedes' lips and ran some water in the Jacuzzi tub. He went back to kissing and rubbing on his fiancé. When the water was high enough, he told her to get in. After she sat comfortably, Sam removed his clothes and got in behind her, stretching his arms around her .

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to each other's heart beat and the slow movements of the water. Mercedes was the first to break the silence. "What are you hoping our wedding day looks like Sammy," She asked.

Sam sighed and straightened his back a bit. "All I've ever pictured was you in a white dress and your smile bright and full of joy. Anything else pales in comparison. I just want you to be happy Mercy and have the people we love there to celebrate."

"Well, we definitely need to tell our parents first thing in the morning, then call Santana, Lauren and Terrence to let them know what's going on so we can get it to the press in our own way," She said.

"Ok, are you still going to come to my game and we both go looking for a chapel or do you want to get a head start," He asked.

"How about I come to the game for an hour then I steal Tina away and we book the chapel and I find my dress then we can meet up after your game and go from there."

"Great idea Mrs. Evans, so are we shooting for Saturday night or Sunday afternoon," He asked.

"Let's do Sunday afternoon, that way it would be as perfect as it can be."

"The only perfection would be you and that's all that matters," Sam replied.

Mercedes turned her face and captured Sam's lips. "You're going to give me a big head," She said pulling away. Not wanting the kiss to end, Sam place his hand on her chin, turning her a bit further and kissing her again. His other hand immediately began to tease and pinch her left breast and nipple. Mercedes let out a moan lifting her waist and sitting closer to Sam. She reached under herself, found his penis, and began to rub. When she felt him stiffen, she lifted and then eased herself onto his erection.

Sam hissed and Mercedes bellowed as Sam began to pump up into her heat. Sam grabbed both breast, squeezing as Mercedes began to bounce. Both ignored the swishing and spilling of the water as they worked to reach their climaxes.

Mercedes once again captured Sam's lips in a sloppy kiss. He shifted his leg and angled himself to where he was able to reach her g-spot causing Mercedes to scream.

"Ah, baby, Sammy, yes, yes! Right there," She screamed. Sam continued his thrusts and continued to squeeze her bountiful breast. He began to nibble on her neck and shoulders moaning her name with hear bite.

"Fuck Mercy, you feel so good baby. I love you," He said. He moved his hand from her left breast and began to massage her clit.

"Sam, I'm coming, I'm coming," Mercedes screamed, "I love you Sammy." Her walls began to clench around Sam sending herself and him into their release. At the last second Sam lifted Mercedes hips and pulled out, causing his seed to flow into the bath water. Mercedes slumped out of the tub,. When she felt Sam pull her back to him, they relaxed into each other enjoying their high.

They soon got out and moved to the shower to get clean and get ready for bed. As they got comfortable, Sam's phone rung. It was Mike, so he answered.

"Sam man, you and Mercedes may want to go to her room. Some of the guys are in my room playing video games and these walls are paper thin. Your girl may have a new fan club bro," He said laughing.

A few of the players started yelling and catcalling in the background. Sam turned beet red, but he laughed and told Mike goodnight. He did not care if the team heard them. He was happy he pleased his woman. Sam turned to look at Mercedes and she was out cold. He gave a gentle kiss whispered, "I love you" and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up to Mercedes singing and dancing. She walked into the room in her workout clothes on and earphones in. When she bent to grab her towel and tennis, Sam wrapped his arms around her, scaring her.

"You know I hate when you do that Sam," She said.

Sam laughed and kissed her shoulder. "You feel like waiting for me, I want to come workout with you," He said.

She nodded her head and Sam rushed to the bathroom to brush and change. When they made it to the gym, they weren't the only ones having a quick morning workout. A few of the guys from the team were there lifting weights and when they saw Sam and Mercedes, they began to applaud. Mercedes looked at Sam with confusion and saw that he was turning red. She immediately got what the hype was about and she grabbed Sam and buried her face into his arm. Sam patted her back and kissed her temple. He walked them over the treadmills and he noted the looks his teammates were giving Mercedes and her various assets. He glared and only a few bold ones continued to sneak a peek.

After their workout and getting dressed, Sam and Mercedes made their calls. The parents were thrilled and already suspected that their kids would do something like that, so they were already booking tickets to fly out to Vegas. They would be there Saturday morning. Santana, Lauren, and Terrence were planning to arrive around the same time as the parents and Santana began to work on getting a press release out to the various outlets. She was going to look into selling the exclusive pics and coverage of the actual ceremony. All of their friends, well the ones who were able to afford the trip were flying out and would be there to celebrate that Saturday night.

After the calls, Sam and the team headed to the baseball stadium and Mercedes met up with Tina to take a car. On the way to the stadium, Mercedes decided to ask Tina to be her maid of honor. She knew Sam would ask Mike, being that they were friends since college and she had gotten close to Tina since meeting her in Ohio.

"Cedes, I would be honored to be your maid of honor. Thank you so much You've really become one of my closest friends," She said hugging her.

"Mine too. Since becoming famous, I haven't really made any girlfriend and I sort of lost touch with a lot of my friends in Ohio."

"Yeah, since Mike and I got married, all my friends decided to leave me out because they were single. I don't regret us getting married while in college. The only thing ZI regret id us eloping and not planning it out like you and Sam are doing."

"Well you and Mike still can have a big celebration. We can do it together after both our men make it onto the Dodger officially." Both ladies laughed and continued to enjoy their conversation as they too their seats in the stands.

After spending an hour at the stadium, Mercedes and Tina went in search of a chapel and minister. In an hour and a half's time, they visited five chapels, but none were right for what Mercedes wanted. After the 7th place, it was around 1:30. They walked into the last chapel on their list and they looked hopeful when they saw how beautiful and spacious it was. The chapel was also connected to two ballrooms, a huge one and a mini ballroom. After greeting the receptionist, they were ushered on a tour with the liaison. Mercedes fell in love.

The place would provide an event planner and decorator who knew everything there was to know about Vegas and because the event planner was a huge fan on Mercedes, she cleared her schedule so she could focus on the wedding and the reception. She and Tine looked over the contracts and details they set up, but she didn't want to sign until Sam viewed everything. They left the chapel and headed for the outlet stores they found on their phones.

Mercedes had better luck with finding a dress quickly. She went into a boutique called Bowties Bridal and immediately fell in love with an eggshell white Hawaiian off the shoulder, empire chiffon gown with a mini train. It was gorgeous. She also found the perfect Tux for Sam at a shop recommended by the consultants in Bowties. Everything was falling into place and she was so excited.

Sam was already back at the hotel waiting for her. He and Mike decided to pick up the application for the marriage license. The receptionist explained to them that they could return to the office that morning with the applications filled out, but they both have to be present for signatures and stamps. They would them get an unofficial license and the real one would be delivered to their home in California in three months. When Sam and Mercedes finally met up, they both looked at the documents and smiled. They were in for a night of reading and signing.

**Next up, their busy Saturday and the wedding of Sammy and Mercy... until next time :)**


	21. Preparing the day

**Hi everyone! First, I'm sorry I've been a ghost with my story. I've seen your comments and appreciate the readers who are still interested in me continuing. It makes me feel good. Life is life, but I'm happy I'll have a bit more freedom to get back to writing. I really miss it and I want to get better. Thank you all for your critiques and your thoughts. I really appreciate that. With that said, enjoy the new chapter of Got You!**

"Damn it! Ouch," Sam moaned and scrambled as the tailor pinched his inner thigh for the third time.

"Well if you don't stop moving Mr. Sam, you are going to get a harsher pinch than this," the tailor said is a French accent.

"I'm sorry Jean-Luke, I'm just really tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night and I'm a little anxious about the wedding," He said.

"No second thoughts or cold feet now Mr. Sam, I saw your bride and might I say va-va-voom," He said standing, "There we're all done."

Sam stepped down from the tailor's stool and checked himself in the mirror. "You did a great job Jean-Luke, so I'm going to let that little comment about my fiancé slide," He said laughing.

"Eh, I call it like I see it as some of my American clients say," He laughed, "That Ms. Mercedes is hot." Jean Luke made the hourglass shape while talking to Sam, making them both laugh and Mike smile as we watched his friend. Jean Luke turned. "Ok, Mr. Mike, hop on up the stool and let me examine you," He said and Mike moved quickly to get his tuxedo fitted.

Sam changed and got a call from his mom saying, Dwight and Davis will be at the tailor's soon and the moms were meeting Mercedes to have an intimate bridal breakfast with her, Santana, Lauren, and Tina. As soon as he hung up, the dads walked into the shop and began looking at suits.

"Dad, Pop Jones, I'm happy you all made it safely," Sam said giving both men hugs.

"We're happy to be here son," Davis said, "baby girl got us on a tight schedule, we're just happy to be able to have some time for guy time."

"Yeah," chimed in Dwight. "We're just happy you actually told us. Mercy wants us to find suits and then we are tasked with taking you fellas for brunch before your final game." At that moment, Jean Luke walked up to the two older men and said he had the perfect suits to match the color scheme Mercedes was going for. Each man walked towards the back of the store, but turned when they heard the door chime.

"I hope you have a tuxedo back there for me."

"Puck," Sam screamed while grabbing his friend and giving him a hug. "You're here! How are you here," He asked.

"Well, Lauren fussed at me and my boss, so I was able to take off and be here. That woman is something man," Puck said.

"That she is," Sam replied laughing.

Back at the hotel, Mercedes was opening the last gift on the makeshift gift table her mother and Mary decorated. "Oh my God Santana and Brittany, I can't believe you bought me this."

"Well we thought you might have a good time catching a few balls once Trouty hits the big leagues and all that sexual tension build up on the road and you both need a release," She laughed.

Mercedes pulled out a few gadgets targeted specifically to pleasing Sam and a few tows for her pleasure. "I don't think this box will see the light of day," She said.

"Oh believe me it will," Both Mary and Evaughn said. Mercedes looked at the mothers with shock on her face and they just shrugged. "Anything to keep things spicy sweetie," He mom said.

"TMI, TMI," Mercedes exclaimed shaking her head and covering her eyes.

"Let's move on shall we. Ladies, how about we take these mimosas and head to the spa to get a bit of treatment before we finalize everything for tomorrow," Mary said.

While at the spa, the women were relaxing, some getting massages while Mercedes and Santana were getting pedicures.

"Cedes, I got an associate of mine to come out to take the pictures on tomorrow and the planner was able to get that DJ from the club you and Sam were at when he proposed and confirmed the food with the hotel caterers. She also found a baker willing to do a small three-layer cake in turquois, cream, and purple and a florist who has made combination arrangement in the same colors. Everything is going according to plan and I have a few magazines wanting to pay big bucks for the exclusive coverage of the big day."

"Great on everything, but the magazines Tana, I don't want any coverage. This is just about Sam and I. Tonight; we will have a small rehearsal dinner with all the couples. Maybe they can get shots for that, but not my wedding day," Mercedes said.

"Alright, I'll give People Magazine the exclusive, but we'll spin it since you are working on a jewelry line. We can make it where they release the article and kind of start the rumor that you got a new project developing. This couldn't be more perfect timing," Santana said.

"Everything is not about my career Santana, you know that," Mercedes responded. At that moment, Lauren took the empty chair on the other side of Mercedes.

"She knows that Mercy, we all do. We're just trying to make sure you stay relevant and have the longest career possible," She said.

"Lauren, you're talking like I haven't just gotten off a tour. _I am_ still relevant and I plan to be for a long time. Sam and I are just the icing on the cake. We're happy and I just want to finally be with him fully," She said.

Mercedes turned back to examine her nails. "Off the subject, but when Sam and I get back from our honeymoon, we'll have to start interviewing body guards and an assistant for me. Santana shouldn't have to remind me of my schedule and appointments all the time," She noted.

"I drink to that," Santana said holding up her champagne glass. They all began to laugh and soon fell into happy conversation about the night's events and the wedding the next day.

After the game, Sam, Mike, and the team made it back to the hotel where his parents, Mercedes, and Tina were waiting for them in Mercedes' suite. Sam and Mike rushed to their room to shower and change to meet them before going to the venue. Sam told the team to take their time and meet them at the place when they were ready, but the men were just as anxious and nervous as Sam was. They all rushed to be dressed and ready.

Sam and Mike rushed out of their room, Sam trying to fix his tie and Mike hopping to tie his shoes. They saw Mark and a few other teammates already dressed and walking towards the elevator and called after them to hold the doors.

Sam and Mike made it to Mercedes' suite with his teammates and coaches right behind. When Mercedes opened the door, she got the biggest welcome and surprise.

"Babe, your harem awaits," Sam said laughing at Mercedes' surprised face.

"Sam you are a dork," She smiled, "and I love you for it."

At the venue, the wedding planner and caterers were putting out the final place settings and candles. "Hurry, hurry everyone, the happy couple will be here any minute," She said.

When Sam, Mercedes, and their entourage, which included the other team stragglers and their spouses, pulled up to Les Brioches, an escort led them to the most intimate part of the restaurant. They walked into the closed section and gasped at the sight of the decorations and food. It was filled with candles, tall and short, flowers, and tea lights. It was beautiful and it caused Mercedes to cry.

Sam heard her sniffle and felt her body move away from his arm that was around her waist. He turned to face her and wiped her eyes. "I know Mercy, I'm so happy too. We are actually about to do this. We're getting married tomorrow," He said.

Mercedes looked him in the eyes with so much love and adoration for the man standing before her reading her mind, "I'll never stop loving you," She said.

Sam kissed her sweetly, smiled and said, "I'll love you forever." They walked to their private table and were met with applause from their guests who were already sitting, waiting for the night to begin.

**Until next time... wedding bells will be ringing and Mercedes and Sam will both share special moments with the parents.**


	22. Bedfellows and advice

**Just a small update until the wedding which I am working on...**

Mercedes woke hearing her phone buzz. "Mmm, who could be calling me this early," She asked herself rolling over to grab her phone from the nightstand. She, Sam, and their guests partied hard the night before, not leaving the restaurant until after two in the morning. She and Sam dominated the dance floor, doing a little bumping and grinding before their parents separated them at midnight. The rule was they could not touch each other until she reached the altar. She desperately wanted to give Sam a goodnight kiss, but every time she tried, their mothers blocked her. It was so bad; they slept in her bed with her.

Grabbing her phone and seeing that it was Sam, she jumped up, noticing their mothers weren't around.

"Hello, Sam," She said.

"Good morning babe, you have no idea how much I missed you last night. Our dads are not the best cuddlers," He said.

"You have no idea, your mother talks in her sleep and mine snores. It was the worse," She said, "but they seem to have disappeared, do you want to meet me by the ice machine on the 14th floor? We could sneak in some cuddles and kisses," She said seductively walking to her door.

"I'm out the door," Sam said opening his door.

When they both opened their doors, they were met with smirking parents. Their moms were at Sam's door with a breakfast cart and the dads were at Mercedes' door with a breakfast cart.

Sam backed away from the door and let the moms push the cart into the room. "I hope you weren't speaking off somewhere Sammy," His mom said standing and giving him a knowing look.

"Oh no, I was just going to see about breakfast," Sam said walking to the cart.

"Mm Hmm," Mercedes mom chimed in removing the metal pate covers. The moms told Sam to have a seat at the room's table as they began to place the plates and platters. He sat and texted Mercedes that he was ambushed.

After the moms sat, they took their time serving him while he gave them strange looks. "Ok, what's going on," He said.

"We're just here to serve our son breakfast," They said in a rehearsed fashions and placed his plate in front of him.

A similar situation was happening to Mercedes in her room. She looked at her phone and saw Sam's message, but could not respond. She was so shocked at the way their dads were setting the table and serving her.

"Ok guys, what's going on," She asked.

"Nothing baby girl," her dad responded, "We just thought we'd do something special for our baby."

"Yeah Mercy-girl, don't be so suspicious," Dwight said laughing.

They joined Mercedes at the table, fixing their plates with food. They grabbed her hands and began to pray.

"Amen," Both moms said as they released Sam's hands. Beginning to eat their breakfast, they look at each other. Finally, his mom broke the ice and said, "Sam we want to talk to you about your plans for your marriage. We want you to understand that marriage isn't easy, especially for two people as young as you and Mercedes."

Evaughn continued saying, "We want you to know that we support you and Mercedes 100%, but we also want you to know that marrying this young you are more likely to have more stumbling blocked than most couples because you are not only growing up, but you are growing up together. We have first hand experience on how hard that can be."

"When you hit that wall where you both are fed up and mad, being stubborn and slightly heartbroken, you still have to know that you are married and you have to fight and push through. One or both of you at some point will want to walk away, but you have to keep fighting," Mary said.

"Women, we have the tendency, to push and push and my advice to you Sam would be to be honest with Mercedes always and tell her when she is wrong and when her emotions and actions are hurting you. One of worst thing you can to a woman you love is close yourself off to her and let the communication die," Evaughn finished.

In Mercedes' room, the dads were rounding out their advice in the same manner.

"Mercedes, we tend to be stubborn and a lot of the time we hate to tell you how we're feeling at first. We'll wait until the last minute to tell you we're hurting," Dwight said.

"Sam is an open and honest man, but he is still a man. He is going to hide some of his feelings and be afraid to come to you, my advice sweet pea is to be patient with him and show him that you are not only open to hearing what he has to say, but that you will not judge his actions or hold his mistakes against him," Marcus said.

"Just have his back and be his helpmate," Dwight said.

"Just support her," Evaughn said.

"Don't let him lose himself, just love him," Marcus said.

"Don't let her lose herself, just love her," Mary said.

The parents finished talking to their children and left them to think about not only their wedding and the happiness of the day, but their marriage and the life they want to build.

**Until next time**


End file.
